


斯德哥尔摩情人

by dimplemoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Money Boy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplemoon/pseuds/dimplemoon
Summary: B站响尾爱丽同名小说
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

饭局进行到一半的时候，窗外的一排路灯刚好亮起。深秋时节，太阳早已落山，大地上还残余的光亮等着即将到来的夜晚侵蚀，一片萧瑟的光景。窗内却是一派热闹，但吴世勋却仿佛置身事外，看着窗外一排孤零零的路灯影子，只觉得这样的饭局让人实在是没意义。

“勋少回来有一段时间了吧，不知道去过The one没啊？”说话的是边氏集团的小少爷边伯贤。

吴世勋回过神来，对上正摇晃着手里的红酒杯的男人。男人抿着嘴角笑着看着他，眼睛里，是不言而喻的邀请，空出来的一只手则不慌不忙地整理着自己妥帖的西装。

边伯贤是吴世勋在三个月前从美国回来的接风宴上认识的。A城的太子爷圈子就巴掌那么点大，而作为A城赫赫有名的红三代吴世勋，回国接风宴，这肯定得是A城各位太子爷都要到场的。接风宴的主办人是吴世勋原来在国内的发小陈公子，这位陈公子又确实八卦的很，刚刚摆出一副正经的样子给吴世勋介绍完这位边少爷，转身就给吴世勋讲起了边小少爷的八卦。

“别看他是私生子来的，人却心狠手辣的很。前两年边夫人刚一走，立马就被他爹接回边家，明面上一副人畜无害的样子，扭头就把他哥搞下去。就仗着他爹心里面那些对他母子二人的愧疚，在边家霸道横行，不过能力也是没得说，迅速掌握边家的大权。现在好啦，边老爷子也快不行了，他就是边家的主！”

吴世勋其实对别人家的家事没那么感兴趣，不过想来日后大家一个圈子，或多或少也都要有些接触，就任由陈公子滔滔不绝的讲下去。讲到吴世勋已经昏昏欲睡，陈公子突然一个激灵，踮着脚激动的搂住吴世勋的脖子，小声道”对了！他和你一样——喜欢男人！”

最后的这句话成功让吴世勋对边伯贤这个人留下了影响。毕竟在这群太子爷里面，并没几个真正喜欢男人的。

The one就是一家这样特殊的酒吧，明面上是一间正儿八经的gay吧，但又提供着某种特殊服务——The one的三楼里有许许多多干净漂亮的男孩子，他们青涩而美好，如同还挂在树上的青苹果，乖巧地在树上等着你，等着你去挑选自己钟意的那一个，然后摘下他，洗净，拆吃入腹，享受清甜可口的汁水在口中溅开，多么美好的过程。每天都有人挤破头想进去品尝青苹果的滋味，但美好通常都是给少数人准备的。除非你是老板的朋友，除非你是股东之一，否则怎么能让青涩的苹果为你等待呢？让你看看饱饱眼福就不错了。而在这群太子爷当中，边伯贤刚好属于后者。说来也是边伯贤和几个同道中人给自己提供的一个便利之处。

早就听闻The one的特别之处，吴世勋怎么会拒绝有大股东带着进The one的机会呢。既然是同类，一个眼神，吴世勋和边伯贤就不约而同抛下了一干还在饭局的同伴。

“那就麻烦边少爷带带路。”吴世勋眼里是不曾出现的期待。

红色的敞篷法拉利在马路上疾驰，后视镜里的边伯贤心情仿佛很好，嘴角微微上扬，明明是一双下垂眼，但眼神里却尽是不羁，越踩越快的油门让他心情亢奋，浑身的血液都在沸腾。是时候找个乖巧的青苹果来给自己解解渴，想到这，边伯贤的眼神暗了暗。身后还跟着一辆低调的宾利飞驰，随着边伯贤的加速而加速。被两人甩在身后的，是已经完全墨色的天空。

夜，才刚刚开始。

边伯贤黑色锃亮的皮鞋刚刚踏进The one的大门，就吸引了不少人的目光。The one 的一楼是间正经酒吧，平时普通人也能进来坐着喝杯酒，要是有看对眼的，楼上二楼的一排房间也不是摆设。能来The one喝喝酒的，不乏都是寻欢作乐一派，看到边伯贤这样精致的五官，一颦一笑都牵动着人的心弦，谁又能保证自己不动心，不想和他一起度过一个难忘的晚上呢。但正坐在吧台的Lisa看到边伯贤的一瞬间可就不这么想，心头一紧:边少爷今天怎么来了?池深今天可休假啊！

池深是边伯贤在The one经常点的青苹果，乖巧懂事，床上听话什么姿势都能来，床下也不纠缠，口活各方面都深得边伯贤的心。这么甜的青苹果在The one可不多，真不知道今天要怎么伺候这位挑剔的边少爷。

还好，边少爷身边还有人，那就是带着朋友来感受咯！Lisa悬着的心慢慢放下了。边少爷今天带过来的朋友似乎比边少爷更加吸引人注意。一身黑色西装凸显出吴世勋肩宽腰细的好身材，剑眉星目，小而饱满的嘴唇在酒吧昏暗不明的灯光下时时刻刻引人犯罪。脖子上还系着领结，给这位看起来不是很冷漠的少爷增添了几分绅士的风度。酒吧大半的人，都为吴世勋而侧目。

到底是酒吧的经理，Lisa赶紧小声招呼着旁边的服务生:“还不快去挑几个新的带到边少爷的包间去。”一边说着，一边带着边伯贤和吴世勋走进电梯。“边少爷，这位少爷，这边请。”

两位少爷穿过酒吧大厅，酒吧里昏黄的灯光显得两位的眼神更加明亮，比起吴世勋眼睛里的漠然，边伯贤眼睛里的野性似乎已经快压抑不住，像是猎豹瞄准猎物，即将咬破那只乖巧兔子的动脉。走进吧台旁的电梯，酒吧里侧目的人终于收回了目光,小声议论的声音却越来越明显。

“这么一个小美人居然是上面的，真是可惜… …”

“你看到那个带领结的男人没，鼻子那么挺，下面也一定也很可观，三楼那群小子今天可有得享受… …”

“边少爷，池深他今天休假了，您看要不要换换口味?最近来了不少新人。”Lisa试探地问着，生怕一个不小心就惹得这位小少爷不顺心，边少爷在这些股东里面是出了名的难伺候，边少爷要是开心了那可是要跟着遭殃的！

“就挑新的来，今天带了个兄弟来，有新人正好尝个鲜。”今天的边少爷仿佛很好说话，冲着吴世勋一笑。

吴世勋默不作声地站在边伯贤旁边，比起边伯贤的亢奋，吴世勋似乎安静过了头。有人喜怒哀乐表于形，而有人隐于内。

“叮”，三楼到了。三楼与一楼的环境截然不同。如果一楼是一间低调的酒吧，内敛而放松，古色古香的装点带着松香的味道，昏暗不明的灯光营造迷离的氛围，空气中漂浮着满是暧昧的气息，是人与人之间的追逐。那三楼就是昂贵的水晶灯将整条走廊照亮，灯光透过水晶的折射到典雅的大理石地板上，烫金的花纹爬满整面墙壁，满是高调又露骨的权力，空气里还有挥之不去的荷尔蒙气息。

进了最后一间包间，边伯贤轻车熟路地从包间酒柜里取出一瓶酒，顺手掏出三个酒杯，倒上酒，端了一杯给吴世勋。

“这里面的人，都干净。勋少随便挑个自己喜欢的，四楼上还有些特别的房间，怎么尽兴怎么来就好。”边伯贤笑着说，顺手放了一颗刚刚在酒柜里找到的药丸到第三杯酒里。圆圆的药丸在酒里迅速的溶解开来，泡腾片似的——呲呲呲的冒着泡泡，像是控诉。溶解完后，终将归于平静。

“边少爷还真是会玩。”吴世勋对于在酒里下药这种事情表示不太理解。

“新来的青涩的很，加一点催化剂，他们会成熟的更快，更美味。”边伯贤倒是很有经验。说罢，门开了，十个男孩子走了进来。

这些男孩子穿着统一的黑马甲，白衬衣，黑裤子，像是批量生产的产物。

“抬起头来。”边伯贤摇着那杯加了药的酒，霸王一样嚣张地靠在沙发上，吴世勋则默不作声坐在一旁打量着面前的一排人。

最后一个看着好像有点意思，吴世勋喝下一口酒，感受着酒精带给口腔的刺激，眯了眯眼，目光再没离开第十个人。黑色的刘海乖巧地贴在那人的额头上，一双下垂眼算不上勾人，看着却清纯的很，巴掌大小的脸白皙光滑，摸上去手感一定很好吧。这人却不知道在开什么小差，眼神逐渐空洞不知在看向哪出，牙齿还轻轻咬了下丰盈的下嘴唇，看似不经意的动作却十分勾人，嫣红的嘴唇像极了刚成熟的樱桃，轻轻咬一口，甜腻的汁水就在口空溅开。丰满的下嘴唇拨动了吴世勋心中的弦。

“就你了！”边伯贤目光看向第十个人，眼里充满了捕获猎物时的自信。吴世勋愣了一下，却依旧没有把目光从第十个人身上移开，反而开始由上到下开始大量这个人。嗯，胸前的小牌子写着：张艺兴。

被点到的人打了一个激灵，像是被猎豹抓住的小白兔，一脸惊恐地对上了边伯贤的目光。

啊？暻秀今晚上还要过来找我呢。张艺兴暗自苦恼。张艺兴是The one一个月前刚进来的新人，进The one的原因也是狗血的不行，张艺兴父母早亡，只剩个哥哥相依为命。两兄弟好不容易自食其力熬出头，张艺兴才在大学读了两年书，哥哥这边却酒后驾车撞伤了人，哥哥进去了，剩下的张艺兴一个人，还有法院判下来的赔款。哥哥比张艺兴大五岁，老早就辍学打工供着张艺兴读书，才熬到张艺兴上大学，又哪里来的钱赔款呢？

刚出事的那些日子对张艺兴来说是灰暗的，明媚的夏天本是张艺兴最喜欢的季节，因为A城里满是他最喜欢的凤凰花，明亮的颜色让他心情愉悦，但这件事却让他整个夏天都无法停下脚步来欣赏火红的花朵，梦幻般的凤凰花逐渐变成了灰色。一整个开满凤凰花的季节里，张艺兴都不停的穿梭在大街小巷，给人送外卖。阳光炙烤着大地，马路上似乎都升起了一缕一缕的热气，汗水模糊了视线，张艺兴只能乘着等红绿灯的空挡，拨弄一下被汗水打湿又被摩托车头盔压到贴着自己额头的头发，闻着自己身上发酸的味道，想着或许这一辈子就要这样腐烂下去了。

本来赔款没有那么急，偏偏这家人恶霸的很，放言说不早日赔款，那张艺兴哥哥在里面也就不用好好过了。张艺兴怎么听的这样的话，一开学就递交了休学申请，开启了白天送外卖，晚上帮人卸货的打工之旅。不是没想过其他的办法，但是偌大的一座城里，谁又能来帮助孤独的张艺兴。

事情的转机出现在一个月前，那时候张艺兴没日没夜送了一段时间的外卖，整个人都清瘦了不少。经常送外卖的那家网吧老板娘在看了几次张艺兴取下头盔的模样后，拦住了他给了他一个建议：你这样没日没夜只会熬垮自己的身体，我有一个快速赚钱好机会，不知道你感不感兴趣？

然后张艺兴就去了The one。Lisa对于张艺兴非常满意，清纯干净的脸，纤细又不羸弱的身体，笑起来还有个明晃晃的小酒窝。虽然在外面风吹雨打了几个月，但是这样青涩又干净的品种还是很多人会喜欢。对于这种事情，张艺兴以前不是没有听说过，但想着那高昂的薪水，反正自己也是个同，咬咬牙也就应了下来。

The one的客人没有张艺兴想象中的那么多，来的大多数也是有礼貌有素养的。但是那个笑起来嘴巴像个小爱心一样可爱的暻秀，对张艺兴来说却是一个特殊的存在。暻秀全名都暻秀，是张艺兴刚到The one就遇到的客人。都暻秀很奇怪，来The one好多次，却从没碰过张艺兴。他每次来都是在房间里和张艺兴聊聊天，以及等着张艺兴给自己包扎伤口。都暻秀老是和人打架，好几次来找张艺兴都是一身血污。张艺兴每次都任劳任怨给他清洗，然后包扎起来，每次都诚恳地看着他说“暻秀啊，不要和人打架了。”当然了，都暻秀从来没听过张艺兴的话，搞得张艺兴觉得自己都能在The one门口摆个摊，专门帮人包扎伤口了。

而每次张艺兴替都暻秀包扎都能想起自己的哥哥，哥哥原来也爱和人打架。还在上学的时候，老是有人指着张艺兴骂是没有爹妈的孩子，张艺兴比哥哥瘦弱的多，也不反抗，默默的把所有的委屈咽下。后来哥哥发现张艺兴被这些小孩欺负，二话不说撸起袖子就和他们打了起来。小孩家长领着小孩来讨个说法，看着孤零零的两兄弟，什么都说不出口了。这种时候张艺兴委屈也不说话，只能默默地给哥哥包扎，哥哥也不说话轻轻摸着他地头，像两只安静替对方舔舐伤口的小兽。

前几日暻秀跟自己讲过，今天会过来，这算是预定下自己。不知今天什么情况，明明自己已经被预定了还是被叫出来。顺着声音看过去，说话的这个人长的好生俊俏，一双下垂眼，眼睛里面却是与之不符的气焰。张艺兴懵懵的，挠挠头，开口就说:”我今天有预定了……”

吴世勋心里面觉得好笑，这兔子有点傻啊。再看一眼边伯贤吃瘪的样子，脸臭的可以。听说这边伯贤可是出了名的脾气不好啊，这小兔子要完。

“啪”清脆的一声响。刚刚还站在门口的Lisa已经走上前来，重重地打了张艺兴一巴掌。吴世勋抬起头，看到的是张艺兴已经歪到一边的脸，左手迅速抬起捂住了自己的左脸，眼睛里全是无助和惊恐。吴世勋出生军人世家，中学时还在部队待过一段时间，这一巴掌的力度，不比当过兵的差。吴世勋心里暗自紧了一下。

“花钱雇你来，是让客人满意的。”Lisa呵斥着张艺兴，声音不大却充满威胁性。张艺兴左手捂住脸，目光更低了，这一巴掌着实是打得狠了些，头晕晕的，耳鸣也跟着来了，手指只敢轻轻地抚摸着自己脸上的皮肤，火辣辣的疼。张艺兴并不知道今天面前坐的是什么人，晕乎乎的头也让他想不起原来听说过关于酒吧股东边伯贤的故事，但是突如其来的疼痛让他现在只知道一点，面前这个人，他得罪不起。

刚来The one的时候，不是没有遇到过难缠的客人，Lisa都跟他讲没事，摆摆手想想办法也就搞定了。而今天这位，想想刚才带着侵略性的目光扫视着自己，张艺兴感觉自己今天在劫难逃。仿佛又回到没日没夜送外卖的日子，自己的灵魂在炽热的阳光下消失殆尽。

“冰一下。”一只冰袋突然贴上了自己捂着脸的左手，抬头，是刚刚沙发上坐着的另外一位。他削薄的唇里说出这三个字，冰凉的触感唤回了张艺兴被打懵的魂，对上吴世勋细长而锐利的眸子，张艺兴却在他眼睛里看到了不一样的情绪。好像这冰袋暂时冻住了自己即将蒸发完的灵魂。

“还敢拒绝边老板吗？”Lisa的语气并不算好。张艺兴用冰袋捂着脸，委屈地摇摇头。这一个月来不用张艺兴天天骑着摩托送外卖，脸上的肉比刚刚来时多了些，配上这委屈的表情，倒还让吴世勋看出了点可爱劲儿，有点像被抢了胡萝卜还要让强行卖萌的小兔子，真是我见犹怜。

“想通了？可以好好服务了？”边伯贤这时候倒也不气了。不知道那古灵精怪的脑子里是不是早已想好了可以把这只小兔子欺负到哭的法子。

张艺兴不说话，又低下了头，算是默认。

“让我看看你的 ，”边伯贤站起来整理好自己的西装，“诚意。”凑到张艺兴耳边说。张艺兴本来和边伯贤差不多高，因为低着头，显得比边伯贤稍微矮了那么一点。真是只委屈到家的小兔子。

“勋少就请自便吧，我就不奉陪了。有喜欢的放心玩，记我账上。”边伯贤在出门之前给吴世勋安排好了，一个眼神暗示，告诉吴世勋自己立马要上楼吃兔子咯。张艺兴则安安静静跟在边伯贤身后。

房间门关上，吴世勋很绅士地请退了房间里剩下的其他人，一个人喝着酒。看着桌子上那杯放了药的酒，唇微微上挑，那只兔子，迟早是我的。


	2. Chapter 2

四楼上安静的可怕，皮鞋踩在在地板上的声音尤其的明显，一声，一声，敲打着张艺兴不安的心。

边伯贤在一扇门上印有“B”字样的房间门口停住，张艺兴晕乎乎的脑袋这才反应过来，这应该就是The one的大股东边伯贤啊。听闻他玩男人的手段非常狠，从不怜惜任何人，在自己没来The one之前，有个好看的男孩子直接被他干死在床上……而自己今天不仅惹怒了他，还相当不幸的在被叫出来之前并没有做好润滑工作。张艺兴在心里暗自为自己的菊花祈祷。

“张艺兴是吧？”边伯贤脱下外套，随手扔在房间里的椅子上，回头看了一眼还站在门口发愣的张艺兴，“还不快进来，不是要好好服务的吗？”

张艺兴慌忙进屋关上门。边伯贤打开空调，在床上躺下，好整以暇地看着张艺兴：“脱。”

想着今天这一劫是逃不过了，横竖都是要挨艹，张艺兴迅速的脱掉了自己的马甲，然后是裤子，连着底裤一起脱掉，毫不犹豫。还剩件有些宽大的白衬衫罩在身上，刚好包住自己已是光溜溜的下半身，秀气的阴茎安静的垂在两条笔直的腿间，赤裸着的双脚踩在房间昂贵的羊毛地毯上。虽然房间里开着空调，但已是深秋季节，张艺兴的裸露在外的皮肤上还是不可置否的冒出了细小的颗粒。张艺兴面无表情地看着地面，手上却没停，一颗颗解着扣子，还有那么点凛然大义的感觉。

“别僵着脸啊，都出来卖了，还搞得好像是贞洁烈女被强一样。说出去都是在砸我边老板的招牌！”边伯贤表面语气不悦，心里却是被他的动作逗笑，这具青涩的身体即将在自己身下臣服，被自己调教地哭着求饶，想想，胯下的那根东西就渐渐抬起了头。

这也是The one的一个特别之处——这里的男孩子都没有受过系统的调教，在床上的反应比起受过专门调教的mb更自然，更让人有征服的快感。

“别脱了，过来。”边伯贤一只手撑着头，邪笑着盯着张艺兴，边伯贤漂亮的眼睛里满是蛊惑。房间里只一束的灯光刚好打在中央的大床上，给躺着的边伯贤镀上了一层圣洁的光亮，仿佛是个纯洁的天使，晃晃手中鲜艳的红苹果，引诱你一步一步走近他，却在下一秒露出自己锋利的牙齿。这世间本没有天使，只有长得比天使更好看的恶魔。

张艺兴慢慢踱到床边，拿起床头柜上的那瓶未开封的润滑剂，趴跪在床边。在边伯贤赤裸裸的目光注视下，挤了一大坨在食指上，慢慢伸到后面那个让他难以启齿的部位，心一横，插了进去。尽管不是第一次扩张，但突如其来的痛感还是让整个人微微颤栗。努力放松肠道，逐渐能容纳手指的活动。羞耻感涌上心头，张艺兴从来没有在别人面前扩张过的经历。慢慢低下头的张艺兴像只把头埋在沙子里的小鸵鸟：只要自己看不见，面前就没有人。

“抬头，”边伯贤好像总是能戳破张艺兴的小心思。“看着我。”

边伯贤把手伸到张艺兴的面前。张艺兴知道这是什么意思，但看向边伯贤的眼神里却还是充满了不确定。下一秒，认命地张开嘴，含入一根手指，细细的舔吮起来。边伯贤的手生得极其漂亮，骨节分明，手指修长而有力。这双不安分的手开始在张艺兴的嘴巴里作祟。一边享受着温热口腔里的细细舔吮，一边还要时不时屈起手指用指腹与小巧的舌头缠绵。

张艺兴的顺从让边伯贤心情大好，空着的一只手还抚摸上了张艺兴额头上的碎发。柔软的质感总是让人联想到某种接受驯服后乖巧的动物。

张艺兴不仅嘴巴要伺候着边伯贤的手指，后穴还要努力吞吐着自己的手指。一心二用的后果就是，当边伯贤放入第二根手指的时候迅速占据了嘴巴的主导权。完全不给张艺兴任何反应的机会，两根手指不停地搅弄滑腻的舌头，干净整齐的指甲搔刮着光滑的口腔壁。时而快时而慢，被狠狠蹂躏的口腔分泌出大量的津液，来不及吞咽，只能顺着唇角流下来，狼狈而淫乱。

顾不上这头过于灵活的舌头，张艺兴只得把注意力集中在后面。紧致的后穴在润滑剂和手指的双重作用下，开始慢慢绽放开来。加入第二根手指，在内穴里进进出出的动作带出部分透明粘腻的润滑剂。后穴越发的湿软温热，小小的吸允着自己的手指，张艺兴毫不犹豫加入第三根手指，胡乱的搅弄让后穴发出细微的声音。

长时间的跪姿，张艺兴有些支撑不住。而边伯贤毫无章法的玩弄更是直接让张艺兴呜咽出声，含着手指的嘴巴发出含混不清的”呜呜”声。前后同时的刺激太过激烈，张艺兴的眼睛里笼上一层水色。边伯贤也从一开始轻轻的抚摸额头，变成极度缓慢地移动手指，顺着耳廓划到耳垂，重重地揉搓着张艺兴小小的耳垂。

“啊…”张艺兴终于经不住刺激，倒下身去。边伯贤抽出自己湿漉漉的手指，目光却更加色情的扫视着面前这具染上粉色的身体，后颈白皙的皮肤全部变成粉色，在身上仅剩的一件白衬衣的遮盖下显得欲盖弥彰。

边伯贤没有给张艺兴任何喘息的机会，凑到他发红的耳边，声音低沉而沙哑道，“乖，帮我脱掉他。”

张艺兴看向边伯贤胯间鼓鼓囊囊的一团，心里有些害怕，手上的动作却很迅速。灵巧的手指解开手工制的皮带，拉下拉链。看着弹出的粗大性器，张艺兴咽了咽口水，感觉今天自己怕是要有血光之灾。

面前的人还在认认真真看着自己的性器，知道自己的尺寸很可观，边伯贤心情大好，迅速翻身，将还在吃惊的人压在自己身下。张艺兴比起同龄的男孩子，体型上要瘦那么一些，刚好可以被边伯贤圈在身下。边伯贤一只手抓住张艺兴两只手的手腕，防止他乱动，一只手伸向和他一样乖巧的阴茎。

边伯贤极有技巧性的玩弄着张艺兴不知什么时候挺立起的性器，“你的身体好像很喜欢我哦，”沙哑的声音贴着张艺兴的耳朵传到大脑，湿热的气息打在颈部，张艺兴忍不住瑟缩，下意识咬住了自己的下唇，将呻吟压制住。颜色偏粉的阴茎被人重重一揉，张艺兴终于忍不住叫出声，“啊…边…边老板…”

手被抓住，只能无力的握成拳。尽管已经把脸埋进床单里，张艺兴还是能感觉到身后边伯贤在用怎样赤裸的目光打量自己。

“叫哥哥。”边伯贤在床上的恶趣味还不少。

从背后被圈住的姿势让张艺兴看不到边伯贤现在的脸，“哥哥。”认命的语气在情欲的加持下变成无味的催化剂，张艺兴粉红色亮晶晶的后穴在向边伯贤发出邀请。粗大的前端一下子破开穴口，张艺兴没忍住呻吟出声。前端卡在穴口，穴内的嫩肉疯狂的吸吮着边伯贤的那根东西。头皮发麻的感觉，边伯贤顿了顿，没有犹豫，火热的柱身跟着插入。

一开始只是浅浅的抽插，小幅度的操干使张艺兴的肠道更加放松。张艺兴把自己的脸埋进床单里，不让自己小声的呻吟流出来。殊不知身后的边伯贤把这些小动作看的一干二净。抽出整根，看着被带出的一圈粉色嫩肉，边伯贤眼神更暗，唇角微微上挑，猎豹开始捕猎前一秒的信号。

整根没入，张艺兴像被追逐的兔子猛地一抖。用力顶上那块软肉，身下的人不可抑制的尖叫着呻吟出声。没有一丝间隙，边伯贤细细研磨着小小的软肉。一阵阵的快感堆积，张艺兴在自己前端几乎没有抚慰的情况下，尖叫着直接射了出来。释放过后张艺兴大口喘着气，目光无神，额角的汗顺着流下，可怜极了。

边伯贤的性器还插在张艺兴穴中，感受着射精之后穴道的收缩，又湿又热，紧紧地吸着自己的东西，又爽又舒服。

“这么快就射了，”边伯贤搂过刚刚射过精有些微微发抖的张艺兴，吹了个口哨，对上张艺兴还有些懵的目光，“那我开始惩罚开始了。”

边伯贤低下头，含住张艺兴的耳垂，慢慢地撕咬，舔舐。没两下，就听见张艺兴粗重的喘息声。

“边老板…”张艺兴的耳垂很敏感，“别……啊！”

边伯贤的性器还插在穴里，“叫哥哥！”，说罢冲着张艺兴挺翘的臀瓣就是用力的一巴掌，白嫩的臀瓣上留下淡红色的指印。

后穴绞得更紧了，边伯贤眼睛逐渐发红。直接撕开了张艺兴身上碍事的衬衣，平时没有晒过的皮肤光滑洁白，一只手摸上胸前的红果，用力的揉捏，时不时还掐上两把。另一只手沿着腹部一路煽风点火下去。不出一会，刚射过精的小小兴就立了起来。

张艺兴被边伯贤高超的手法玩弄的有些迷离，直到那条一进门就被边伯贤解下来扔在角落的领带捆住自己的分身。张艺兴眼神恢复了几分清明，手脚慌乱地想阻止边伯贤，却又不敢动手，毕竟自己的左脸还在隐隐作痛。

领带的面料是高级面料，末尾的刺绣也是人工刺绣。但是当他束缚住张艺兴的分身时，一切都变得很怪异。柔软的面料磨着整个敏感柱身，凹凸不平的刺绣正好抵住铃口。后入的姿势使张艺兴看不到边伯贤的脸，有力的双手也紧紧按住张艺兴的手腕。没有丝毫的怜惜，边伯贤开始大开大合的操干起来。

一下一下，雪白的臀瓣被撞得发红，整根插入的艹干方式张艺兴受不住的呻吟，“边……啊……”

“慢……慢一啊！”边伯贤发狠的捅了张艺兴的那一点，连断断续续的呻吟都直接变了调。

“叫哥哥！”边伯贤对于别人在床上的叫法相当执着。

“哥哥……唔”快感一波一波的向身下涌去，张艺兴已经不知道自己在说什么了。

“兴兴……难受……”断断续续的呻吟染上明显哭腔。

“要……要坏了……”前端被紧紧的束住，每次撞击都能使刺绣的部分擦过铃口。

大脑一片空白，自己曾经被人欺负的画面不断闪出。张艺兴想起了每次不管不顾出来保护自己的哥哥，哪怕被人打的满是伤口，还是会抱着自己说兴兴别怕，哥哥在。

张艺兴用力挣脱按住他的手，拼命扭过上半身向着边伯贤讨抱。“哥哥……你帮帮兴兴好不好……”张艺兴哭得整张脸布满泪痕，左脸上还有个清晰的巴掌印，明亮的眼睛里早已没有今天边伯贤见到过的懵、惊恐、害怕，取而代之的是一片细碎的受伤。一副被玩狠了受不住的可怜模样。

扭过身的姿势很不方便，张艺兴抱不到边伯贤，只能伸出手臂去捞边伯贤的肩膀，毫无章法地往上凑，难得的主动极大的取悦了边伯贤。“哥哥……你抱抱我……”喊的发哑的声音又软又可怜，浸的边伯贤一颗心酸酸涩涩。

张艺兴眼睛里细碎的受伤像碎玻璃片一样洒在边伯贤心上，流出了一种叫做心软的情绪。边伯贤俯下身，揽住扑过来的手臂，吻了吻张艺兴湿漉漉的眼角，“乖，跟我一起。”

张艺兴的手臂像初生的藤曼，生的细嫩光滑，温柔的环住边伯贤的脖子。吻上张艺兴的唇是一念之间的事情，细细的吮着他饱满的唇，轻轻撬开牙齿，温柔的与他舌尖缠绵。边伯贤很少在做爱的时候亲吻床伴，因为是床伴，没必要温情。但是张艺兴突然对他的讨抱，眼里让人心疼的受伤之情，触动了内心深处的柔软。

最后做了十几下冲刺，边伯贤在张艺兴体内射出了滚烫的精液，烫得张艺兴在怀里猛地一哆嗦。解开捆住已经涨成紫色的性器的领带，张艺兴颤抖着射了精。边伯贤胸膛贴上张艺兴薄薄的后背，温暖的手臂收拢，把他抱在怀里。

边伯贤拔出自己的东西，看着白浊争先恐后从撞击成红色的穴口流出来，配合着张艺兴满是手指印的臀瓣，边伯贤又硬了。

边伯贤安慰性地亲吻着张艺兴突出的蝴蝶骨，“哥哥疼你的。”然后压着张艺兴又做了两次，做到后面张艺兴哭得声音都哑了，连求饶的话都说不出来。最后攀着边伯贤，射出几乎透明的精水。

“我疼你的。”边伯贤在张艺兴唇边落下细细密密的吻。

“好好服务”的一个晚上。


	3. 斯德哥尔摩情人3

遮光性能极好的窗帘没有被完全拉拢，几缕调皮的阳光偷偷从中间留出的缝隙中跑出来，落到房间里。阳光照出一条光亮，点亮了空气中残存的晦暗不明的痕迹。

床上，薄薄的蚕丝被里只窝着一个小小的身躯，张艺兴睡得有些沉。

头昏昏沉沉的，耳边有一个很遥远的声音，好像在轻轻说“我疼你的。”床上的人微微皱了下眉，耳边归于清净，一双紧闭的下垂眼慢慢睁开。入目，是陌生的天花板。浑身酸痛的感觉立马把张艺兴从仅剩的一点点睡意中拽出来，身后的粘腻感并没有自己想象的那么严重，但边伯贤确实也没有好心到给张艺兴清理得干干净净。

昨晚边伯贤玩的很尽兴，很久没有人能让他在这件事情上真正的体验到乐趣。不管是合作商礼节性送过来的，还是自己在The one里随意点的，在这件事上永远带着刻意地讨好。仿佛只是经过精致的打扮、穿着华丽服装的模特，眼神无光地被摆放在橱窗里展示。但是张艺兴不一样，他站在透明的橱窗后，眼神里满是倔强。

最后边伯贤心满意足地靠在床头，慵懒的姿态像是某种大型猫科动物刚享用完猎物，一只手还轻轻环着张艺兴瘦削的肩膀。被环住的人真的是累极了，眼睛无精打采的合住，扇子似的睫毛沾过眼泪只能软塌塌的立着。仿佛没有什么事情能让这个已经累得快睡着的人分出一丝力气来睁开眼睛。

身边那个源源不断传来温暖的人突然放开了自己，起身的动作干脆利落，还带着体温的蚕丝被似乎挽留不住决心要离开的人。边伯贤起身走进浴室，张艺兴没有睁眼，只听到浴室里传来淋浴的声音，却好像是流水一遍又一遍冲刷着张艺兴的大脑，睡吧睡吧，脑海里有个声音在告诉自己。

张艺兴脑海里最后一个画面是边伯贤从浴室走出来，暖黄的浴室灯蒙在他没穿衣服的上半身，薄薄的一层肌肉一片蜜色，打理过的头发上好像还冒着热气，真是个带着圣洁光芒的天使。他在向自己走来，在黑暗中破出一条明亮，却顿住脚步，慢条斯理穿上蓝白条纹的衬衫，葱白一般的手指灵活地扣上扣子，套上妥帖的西装外套。他没有看自己一眼，甚至连床头这个方向都吝啬一个眼神。他背过身去，没有犹豫，开门，离去。

其实张艺兴已经不记得这个画面是自己看到的，还是梦里的。但是边伯贤不带一丝情绪离开的背影还是引得张艺兴一阵难过。不管在The one工作了多久，经历了多少次客人尽兴以后冷漠的离去，张艺兴还是难过得要死。柔软的心脏到底要承受多少次这样凌迟般的对待才能坚硬起来？

父母还没有离开自己的时候，自己也是被父母哥哥捧在心里疼爱的人，也曾无忧无虑的生活过。父母的离开对年幼的张艺兴打击很大，他害怕那种被人抛弃的感觉。漆黑的夜晚里，稚嫩的身躯缩在角落里大声哭泣，哭着喊着要找爸爸妈妈，只比张艺兴大五岁的哥哥只能无措地抱着他，不停地抚摸那时候张艺兴还肉肉的后背。等到泪哭干了，嗓子喊哑了，张艺兴也在哥哥的怀里睡着了。肉嘟嘟的小手紧紧搂住哥哥的脖子，怎么也不松开。曾经肉嘟嘟像个奶团子的小孩子在各式各样的人情冷暖中长大了，抽条成一个纤细俊美的少年。他不会再在夜里哭着喊着要找爸爸妈妈，但是他依旧会因为被别人抛下而暗自难过。哪怕只是一场交易，自己脱力躺在床上的样子却像极了被遗弃在阁楼角落里的玩具，落满一层灰，不复最初光鲜亮丽的模样，一颗心也千疮百孔，可怜又凄惨。

好在边伯贤让张艺兴留在房间里安稳的睡上一觉。The one以往的规矩是，客人离开房间，服务的人也必须跟着在其后离开，空出的房间还要留给那些只在深夜出没的客人。边伯贤是The one的大股东，房间自然是独一无二的。进了边伯贤的房间，只要边伯贤没开口叫人走，也没有人敢走。

张艺兴还懒懒的缩在柔软的被子里，眼睛像是落了层灰，没有光亮，睫毛一抖一抖的，证明自己还是个会呼吸的。没有几分钟的时间可以让张艺兴为自己伤神难过，欠款时时刻刻在警告着他，他接下来还有要紧事情要做。忍着浑身的不舒服，张艺兴迅速起身，捡起昨晚扔在地上的衣服。衬衫被边伯贤撕破，没法穿了，张艺兴只能去浴室里拿出一条干净浴巾，堪堪包住自己的上半身。

收拾好自己，张艺兴没有时间休息，他还要赶着去自己的第二份工作，况且今天好像晚了点。张艺兴下班都是从The one的后门走，后门离公交车站更近一些，能节约不少时间。还没走出门，正低着头在自己已经洗的发白的书包里翻着等一下要坐公交车的零钱，Lisa突然从后面叫住了他，“张艺兴，”Lisa似笑非笑地看着他,“边老板对你好像很满意。”

“应该的，雇我来就是让他满意的。”张艺兴回头冲着Lisa淡淡笑道，左脸那块挨了打的皮肤好像在隐隐发烫，还真是感谢你一巴掌把我打清醒了。

赶上公交车，已经是早高峰过去好一会的事。秋天的早晨，车上空荡荡的，座位上散落着几个买完菜准备回家的老年人，与穿着浅驼色薄毛衣的张艺兴格格不入。张艺兴挑了一个靠后排的位置坐下，没有聚焦的眼神扫向窗外，载着一车人的公交车在车水马龙的城市里前进，宽阔的马路上还有其他数不清的车辆来来往往，张艺兴觉得自己像一片被风吹落的树叶，孤零零在空中飘啊飘，也挣扎过，最后还是逃不脱被环卫工人扫进垃圾箱，然后腐烂。

过了十来个站，车上几乎没有乘客，张艺兴终于到达了目的地——景苑，A城有名又低调的富人区，是一片错落有致的小别墅。张艺兴没有停留，小跑进了别墅区，轻车熟路找到了1127号，掏出钥匙，打开门。钥匙是挂在一个毛茸茸的钥匙扣上的，与张艺兴冷冷的气质完全不搭。每次来朴灿烈的别墅，看到这个钥匙扣，张艺兴都能想起朴灿烈那张清秀但带着傻气的笑看着自己的脸。

朴灿烈是张艺兴真正意义上的第一个客人。刚把张艺兴叫出去的时候，张艺兴紧张的不行，手心里都是汗，揣着一颗不安的心硬是没敢看朴灿烈一眼，带着自己第一次应该不会被点中的侥幸，朴灿烈真的点了他。也不知朴灿烈那天是不是喝高了，硬是挑了一个自己脸都没看清的人留下来。宽大的房间里突然就只剩两个人，张艺兴更加的不安，甚至对于这份差事有了打退堂鼓的念头。朴灿烈没有什么架子，把呆呆站在那半天只会局促不安地捏自己裤子的人叫过旁边来坐着，还问要不要喝点饮料什么的。

张艺兴终于冷静下来，抬头就看到一双满是柔情的桃花眼，他在冲自己笑。

“你好，我是朴灿烈。”朴灿烈像个礼貌的绅士，说话的时候，还保持和张艺兴对视，一双大眼睛里的真诚都快溢出来了。

“张艺兴。”张艺兴的声音很好听，像夏日里刚打开瓶盖的汽水，甜而清亮。

汽水冒出的气泡咕嘟咕嘟，全都有节奏地打在朴灿烈的心上，一双眼睛也跟着逐渐变得潋滟多情。

朴灿烈生得很高，宽阔的肩膀给人的却是安心，张艺兴乖乖坐在他旁边，没有感觉到一点压迫。小口小口珉着朴灿烈递过来的一小杯樱桃果酒，水红的液体顺着口腔流向食道，酸酸甜甜的滋味敲击着张艺兴的味蕾，整个人跟着一起酸酸甜甜起来。张艺兴开始和朴灿烈聊天，朴灿烈情商高，聊什么都顺着张艺兴的意。张艺兴聊得很开心，冲着朴灿烈就是甜甜的一笑，斟满了一整个酒窝。

朴灿烈来The one之前是没有碰过酒的，张艺兴冲着自己的一笑却好像是一杯酒精浓度极高的酒，让自己醉得一塌糊涂。情不自禁，捧住那张白里透红的脸，眼睛亮晶晶的还在看着自己，吻上他的唇，是樱桃的味道。

突如其来的触感让张艺兴身体里洋溢着的酸酸甜甜瞬间蒸发，手上要推开的动作被理智压制住。刚才太美好了，美好的让张艺兴忘却了自己到底是为什么坐在这里。

后面的事情顺理成章。朴灿烈很温柔，会细致的关心张艺兴的感觉。温柔的错觉让张艺兴以为所有的客人都是这般温柔礼貌，直到遇上边伯贤。

好像男人都热衷于在床上讲一些不着边际的话，朴灿烈温温柔柔在张艺兴耳边喘着气跟他说“我会养你的……”

张艺兴自然是不信，直到第二天傍晚收到了一天条陌生短信，“明早下班，景苑1117，我等你。＿朴灿烈”

资本永远没有给普通人拒绝的机会，在朴灿烈家里，张艺兴接受了朴灿烈的提议，“我听说你很需要钱，晚上在The one，白天来我这，包你吃住。我可以开给你The one里三倍的钱。”

其实朴灿烈最后藏了一句没有说，你笑起来真的很让人心动。

然后张艺兴开启了打“两份”工的生活。Lisa对于这种在外“接私活”的行为嗤之以鼻，但是碍于朴灿烈是老板请过来的客人，Lisa只能选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。

张艺兴推开门，习惯性看向饭厅，餐桌面前没有人，也没有任何食物。弯下腰换鞋，整栋房子都很安静，但是张艺兴知道的，朴灿烈在家。

关上门，把自己的小包规规矩矩的放在沙发上。张艺兴该去洗个澡了，为了要赶着回来，还没来得及洗澡。

穿着大一号的拖鞋走在地上，张艺兴不太习惯。还没走到浴室门口，身后就传来阴沉沉的声音，“为什么今天来的这么晚?”要不到糖果的小孩儿要开始耍无赖了。在张艺兴的眼里，朴灿烈就是个长不大的孩子。

张艺兴还没吃早饭，早就饿得前胸贴后背，连头都懒得回头，“遇到了难缠的客人。”沙哑的声音里满是疲惫。说罢，不给身后的人一个眼神，进了浴室，无情的关上门。耍无赖的小孩儿最好哄，晾他一会就听话了。

早在张艺兴在门口掏出钥匙的时候，朴灿烈就知道他回来了。穿着深蓝色丝绸睡衣的朴灿烈站在二楼上，宛如一尊雕像，精致的面容倒真像是上帝精心雕琢的作品。朴灿烈死死盯着门口，门开了，瘦瘦的一个人钻进来，扫了一眼饭厅，面无表情地弯腰换上毛绒拖鞋。放下包，似乎丝毫不关心这栋房子另一个人的存在。朴灿烈的目光跟着他移动，还是忍不住跟着过去。

关门的声音很响，把朴灿烈隔绝在外。朴灿烈乖乖的站在门口，没有什么表情，等到浴室里响起淋浴的声音，朴灿烈拧开了浴室门把手。

掀开帘子的一角，就是正在洗澡的张艺兴。张艺兴转了个身，正对着白色帘子，好像什么都没有看见的样子，又转了回去。张艺兴白皙的肌肤在热水的冲洗下慢慢变成粉红色，而光滑的背上那一个个红色的印记给了朴灿烈当头一棒。朴灿烈咬紧牙关，呵，真够激烈的。

张艺兴第一次发现朴灿烈喜欢这样一言不发的偷偷看着自己的时候，吓坏了。自己恐慌的表情和朴灿烈的死盯着自己的表情形成鲜明对比，仿佛自己才是那个偷窥别人被抓个正着的人。次数多了，张艺兴也从一开始的恐慌到慢慢淡然，到现在面无表情随着朴灿烈偷窥。说是心平气和，其实更多的是纵容。

有时朴灿烈是像今天一样洗澡时悄悄藏在帘子后，有时是在自己午睡时悄悄搬个板凳坐在一旁，可能还会凑过来，偷个香。张艺兴从来都知道，却不曾问过朴灿烈。我明知那是毒酒一杯，却安静看着你服下，我心口难得一致，没有一丝变化。

张艺兴裹着宽大的浴巾从浴室出来的时候，朴灿烈递上了一杯温牛奶。

张艺兴接过牛奶，第一口温热的牛奶刚进入口腔，奶香四溢，还没来得及咽下就听见他说，“张艺兴，不要做了，辞职。”


	4. 斯德哥尔摩情人4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好爱朴老师啊

张艺兴喉结一动，温热的液体顺着食道一路流到胃里，暖洋洋的。张艺兴没有回朴灿烈的话，只是端着杯子一口接一口的喝着牛奶，直到一整杯牛奶都下肚。乳白色的奶沫在嘴边留下一圈的印渍，粉嫩的舌头轻轻一卷，所有的牛奶都是我的，一滴都跑不了。

低头好像是在思考，“我知道了，”张艺兴把空了的杯子还给朴灿烈，眼睛恢复往日的光亮，拿上自己扔在沙发上的小包，转身上了楼。

辞职吗，张艺兴有认认真真想过这个事情。高昂的赔款如果靠自己这一个月的工资，是不够的，但是足以稳住那家人。还记得小时候，父母曾问张艺兴有什么样的梦想，张艺兴总是扬着肉乎乎的脸自信地说自己长大了是要当画家的！现在好了，画家没当成，还出卖了自己。

张艺兴上楼，在堆放在角落里行李里翻着衣服。尽管在朴灿烈的房子里住了一个月，还是没有把自己带来的衣服挂进衣柜。张艺兴只是一只寻找家的鸟，路途上任何美丽的风景都不是终点，就像朴灿烈的家只是临时休息的地方，离开是迟早得事。薄薄的一件毛衣在深秋季节里用来保暖是不够的，得加一件外套才行。

收拾好，张艺兴挎上自己的包，下了楼。深色的牛仔外套有些大，松松垮垮包着白色的内衬，张艺兴看起来终于有点学生模样。

没有看到朴灿烈人，张艺兴拉开门，一只脚还没跨出门。就听到门被猛烈拉开的声音，“你不许走！”

张艺兴回头看了一眼站在房间门口的朴灿烈，搂了搂挎在肩上的背包，不准备理会朴灿烈。朴灿烈穿着拖鞋就心急火燎地跑过来，猛地拽住张艺兴的手臂。一脸全是小孩拿不到糖果的委屈。

张艺兴用力甩开朴灿烈的手，“你也只是我的一个客人而已。”不去看朴灿烈那双瞪得老大的眼睛，张艺兴推门出去。

张艺兴今天其实是想去看看哥哥的。天冷了，要加衣服。

休学的事，张艺兴没敢告诉哥哥，更别说在The one打工，还是同时打了两份工这种事。张艺兴看着玻璃里面的哥哥，说不出的难过在心里蔓延开，哑着声音嘱咐哥哥在里面要注意自身安全，钱的事自己会尽快解决。

平时白天张艺兴都在补充睡眠，今天难得有时间，张艺兴漫无目的地在街上闲逛。不知不觉，这个夏天都过去了，张艺兴抬起头，夏日里一团一团火红的凤凰花簇早就凋谢，现在连影子都不剩。偏僻的路上行人并不多，张艺兴准备从前面的小道穿出去，穿出去就是大街，更明亮的路。正好离The one不远，去辞职吧，张艺兴这样跟自己说。

刚刚转过路口，突然一只有力的手从后面伸出来捂住张艺兴的嘴，速度极快。张艺兴撞上那人坚实的胸膛，难闻的味道瞬间窜入鼻腔，张艺兴下意识抓住那只强劲有力的手，还没来得及任何反抗，眼前一黑，彻底失去意识。

头痛的感觉愈演愈烈，张艺兴艰难地睁开眼睛，嗓子也痛的厉害，眼前的景象还有些模糊。张艺兴用力撑起自己，努力辨认出眼前模模糊糊的庞然大物是架三角钢琴。等等，这，好像是，朴灿烈家?

张艺兴还在轻轻的按压自己的疼痛的头，秋天的冷风就毫不犹豫从窗户灌进来。盖在身上的只有一床薄毯，张艺兴打了一个冷颤，视线逐渐清晰起来，可不是朴灿烈的钢琴嘛！

在朴灿烈家里住了一个月，张艺兴听到过一次朴灿烈弹琴，还弹的是肖邦的《C小调革命练习曲》。朴灿烈问张艺兴觉得自己弹的怎么样，张艺兴瘪瘪嘴说我喜欢《罗密欧与朱丽叶》那样的，后来也还能时不时听到朴灿烈弹一下《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。放钢琴的房间在整栋房子的最深处，张艺兴只偶尔进去过几次。宽敞的房间里就孤零零的摆了架施坦威的三角钢琴，深咖色的墙壁和窗帘又压抑的很，通常待不了几分钟张艺兴就会出去。

冷风一阵阵吹过，张艺兴的大脑越发清醒，这才注意到角落里还站着个人。仿佛心有灵犀似的，张艺兴刚刚把目光移过去，那人就慢慢从阴影里走出来，黑色的连帽衫盖住头。张艺兴一点也不意外地看着朴灿烈把帽子取下来，朴灿烈毫不掩饰地冲着张艺兴勾起嘴角，有神的桃花眼里全是自信还夹杂了点不屑，以胜利者的姿态俯瞰了一眼还坐在床中央的张艺兴。张艺兴还没完全恢复过来，只愤愤地瞪了朴灿烈一眼。

钢琴还是那架黑漆的钢琴，房间还是那个压抑的房间，就是不知道什么时候多了张床。朴灿烈从来都不是张艺兴看到的那个朴灿烈。

张艺兴没动，看着朴灿烈一步一步走过来。不得不说朴灿烈生了一副极好的皮相，哪怕是做把人半路上迷晕带回家这种不光彩的事情，脸上也还是礼貌客气的样子。衣冠禽兽！张艺兴在心里暗暗骂了一句。朴灿烈在床前站定，张艺兴还淡定地抬头打量了一眼面前这个极具压迫感的男人。突然蓄了力，站起来，朝着朴灿烈猛地扑过去。

朴灿烈比张艺兴高出一个头，张艺兴站在床上扑过来，朴灿烈正好抱住他的臀部。手顺势往上一滑，搂住张艺兴盈盈一握的腰，轻轻松松就把张艺兴放倒在床上，整个过程不出五秒钟。张艺兴摔倒到床铺上，头晕乎乎的，像毫无防备的小兔子，把白白净净的小肚子正面朝上，还没回过神，重重的身躯就压了上来。

张艺兴还没看清朴灿烈从哪掏出来的细麻绳，自己的双手就已经被牢牢按住，任由绳子一圈一圈缠住，最后打了个结。张艺兴像条濒死挣扎的鱼，在朴灿烈的压制下，拼命地扭动着，笔直均匀的双腿还在胡乱地蹬着，企图挣开对方对手腕的束缚。

“朴灿烈！你放开我！”朴灿烈一只手抓住已经打好结的双手。

“你凭什么绑我？”张艺兴不甘心的质问，眼睛瞪得大大的，一脸悲愤。

“朴灿烈！你到底想干什么！”朴灿烈抓住张艺兴还在胡乱踢着的小腿。

细白的脚踝还泛着粉红，朴灿烈的手很大，一只手刚好把一个小巧的脚踝包在手心，干燥温暖的手掌温柔地摩挲着。张艺兴这个角度看去，朴灿烈握着自己的脚踝就像捧着珍贵的宝藏，还在仔细的打量，他眼神慢慢暗了下去，张艺兴心里暗叫一声不好。

朴灿烈顺着脚踝移动自己的手，抚上小腿光滑的皮肤。

张艺兴开始服软，”灿烈，我今天很累了，让我睡一会好不好？”声音逐渐变得轻柔。

朴灿烈不理会张艺兴，仿佛手里握住的才是真正的宝藏。分开张艺兴的双腿，朴灿烈在床尾跪了下来。张艺兴没再说话，看着天花板，自嘲的笑了笑。

再次醒过来的时候，窗外已经天黑了，房间里仅点着一盏昏黄的灯。白天就开着的窗户似乎就没关上，冷风呼啦呼啦的吹，吹得张艺兴有些冷。不仅冷，张艺兴还饿，今天一天就只喝了朴灿烈递过来的那杯牛奶。迅速扫视了一眼房间环境，朴灿烈不在。回想刚才，朴灿烈最后安静的看着自己，被汗浸湿的头发有几缕耷拉在额前，一张脸不复往日的神采奕奕，眼神却是从未见过的坚定，有些沙哑的对自己说，“你哪儿也别想去！”

这次张艺兴反应很快，忍着饥饿和不适，迅速起身。还好朴灿烈没有丧心病狂的把张艺兴所有的衣服全部拿走，只是拿走了张艺兴那个洗的发白的包。顾不得这么多了，穿上衣服，还光着脚，张艺兴就冲到窗边观察周围的情况。张艺兴没有傻到想从正门出去，凭一个月来对朴灿烈的了解，说不让自己离开就别想着走。还好，只是二楼而已。虽然夜幕笼罩大地，张艺兴还是凭借着房间里不充足的光线辨认出下面是草坪一类的植物。没有多余的考虑，张艺兴准备直接翻过窗户。

才把手搭在窗户上，门就被推开了。朴灿烈穿着了件宽大的酒红色羊绒衫，捧着一个骨瓷碗，一脸受伤的看着张艺兴。张艺兴回头看朴灿烈的表情有些吃惊，是你把我关在这里的，你这一脸无辜又委屈的表情是什么情况。哐当一声，朴灿乘着张艺兴还在吃惊之余，就已经扔下碗跑过来紧紧抱住张艺兴。刚出锅的白粥弥漫着浓浓的米香，被突然的放开，骨瓷碗碎了一地，晶莹的米粒溅地到处都是。

像是怕被主人抛弃的大型犬，朴灿烈抱住张艺兴，为了能让头在张艺兴肩头不停的蹭来蹭去，朴灿烈尽量弓着身子，看起来十分滑稽。

“艺兴，你别走！”朴灿烈声音都在颤抖。

“艺兴！”朴灿烈抱住张艺兴的双臂开始不断收紧，勒得张艺兴快透不过气。

“灿烈，你先放开我。”张艺兴想挣扎开，却不得法。微凉的液体渗透单薄的T恤，张艺兴不再挣扎，任由朴灿烈一声一声哽咽着说艺兴别走，抬起手，轻轻抚慰着朴灿烈毛茸茸的头，好像是在抚慰一只受伤的小兽。

秋风吹起窗帘，两个人纠缠的样子在木质地板上投下拥抱的剪影。房间一边摆着的钢琴默默的注视这一切，被吹起的窗帘一角拂过张艺兴光滑的脚背，朴灿烈哽咽的哭声在宽阔的房间里回荡开。

张艺兴就这样被拥着，等着朴灿烈哭累了，直接就睡在了床上。朴灿烈仿佛是受了天大的委屈，哭得凄凄惨惨。朴灿烈抱得太死，哪怕是睡着了，一天几乎都没吃东西的张艺兴也挣脱不开。窗外依旧没关，床上就一床薄薄的毯子，午睡盖着是舒服的，到夜晚就不足以抵抗深夜里的寒冷。张艺兴枕在朴灿烈的怀里，像是睡在温暖的巢穴里，周围是源源不断的温暖。今天真是太累了，张艺兴没有精力再去思考，慢慢陷入睡眠。相拥而眠的姿势，像是两只相互取暖的小兽。

阳光大刺刺照进房间，没有窗帘的遮挡，张艺兴一下子就醒了过来。朴灿烈还是搂着张艺兴的姿势，但是手臂被张艺兴结结实实压了一个晚上，早就发麻失去知觉。一张漂亮白净的脸庞还残留着些许泪痕。张艺兴轻松挣开双臂的束缚，肩膀那块布料早被浸染出大片痕迹，活动着关节，下楼找寻自己的行李。

行李不知被朴灿烈藏在何处，张艺兴没急着到处找行李，而是先去了厨房。昨天的白粥还连着砂锅放在炉子上，用勺子搅和两下，没糊，真是难为朴灿烈这种十指不沾阳春水的二世祖还能熬出锅像样的粥。点燃炉子，搅和搅和，白色的热气就一缕一缕升起来。浓厚的米香勾引着张艺兴的味蕾，不出几分钟，两碗白粥就下肚了。

张艺兴又盛了一碗，准备端到饭厅，刚转过身，就看到朴灿烈直直地站在厨房门口。

“你起来了？”张艺兴先开口，语气里听不出一点波澜起伏。

“嗯，”朴灿烈呆呆望着张艺兴，哭得有些水肿眼里满是悲伤，“你还是要走？”

“灿烈啊，”张艺兴对上那双他曾经很喜欢的眼睛，“忘了我好好生活吧。”

“粥我温过了，就放这，你记得喝。”张艺兴没有给朴灿烈回答的机会，放下碗，闭上眼睛，不再看立在门口的朴灿烈，侧身走出去。

张艺兴心爱的小包正完完整整的放在沙发上。拎起包，毫不犹豫地推开大门，外面一片阳光明媚。不再理会厨房里传来的哭泣声，张艺兴一步一步走出去，像刚来的时候，不带任何感情。属于这栋房子的东西就此留下吧。

厨房里，朴灿烈直接坐在了冰凉的地板上。朴灿烈低着头，泣不成声，一栋房子里都是他撕心裂肺的哭声，手还在胡乱地抹着眼泪，精致的脸上全是泪痕，被打理的整洁有型的头发也被抓得一团乱，看不出一点平时面对各种事项游刃有余的样子，真是只被抛弃的可怜小兽。

时间好像过了很久，朴灿烈哭得声音都变了。朴灿烈慢慢站起来，找到自己的手机，拨出一串号码，“嗯，我同意结婚，”声音沙哑的不像话。

朴灿烈的钢琴是从小学开始学起的。少年时的朴灿烈没有任何想学习弹钢琴的想法，可父母偏偏逼着他学。正是小孩子贪玩的年纪，朴灿烈为了反抗枯燥的钢琴课程没挨不少打。后来朴灿烈开始喜欢弹钢琴，他喜欢一个人在钢琴曲里自由自在地遨游，这时候父母却不让他继续弹钢琴。中学时朴灿烈被迫学习金融，他讨厌乱七八糟的数字。想方设法继续学习钢琴，被父母发现又是一顿打，连他钟爱的钢琴都直接被扔了出去。再后来，朴灿烈没能喜欢上金融，还是被迫进入公司学习自己不喜欢的管理。现在被催着结婚，朴灿烈去The one里领了让自己心动不已的张艺兴回家，却被父母告知，你的结婚对象早已安排好。

朴灿烈像个精致的提线木偶，一生都在被父母操控。他唯二爱的，就是深处房间里的那一架三角钢琴，还有一天前还在里面拥抱自己的张艺兴。


	5. 斯德哥尔摩情人5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 边老板的肉渣来了  
> 小虐怡情

从朴灿烈家出来，张艺兴赶紧掏出被扔在包里的手机，Lisa给自己打了好几个电话，都暻秀也打过。看样子，昨晚上都暻秀来过The one找自己。

白天的The one看起来就是一间普通得不能再普通的小酒吧。平时上下班，张艺兴都是走的后门的员工通道。而今天是来辞职的，张艺兴朝着大门走去。推开门，夜晚里的灯红酒绿在阳光的洗涤下早就消失殆尽，整个酒吧的一切都还在安稳的沉睡。

Lisa还是像张艺兴第一次来到The one时的样子，大波浪卷的头发随意地披着，整个人懒懒地靠在吧台上，一脸倦怠的模样，手里还燃着支抽了一半的女士香烟。

“昨晚去哪了？”Lisa重重地吸了一口烟，声音里透着若有若无的疲惫，“不来工作也不打声招呼，让你的客人好等。”戏谑的眼神看过来，被吐出的烟气一丝丝往上飘去。

张艺兴没回话，目光顺着烟气的上升到楼梯间，一个熟悉的身影缓缓从阴影里走出来。

“暻秀？“看到那张熟悉的脸，张艺兴语气里透着喜色。

都暻秀带张艺兴去了平时用的房间。

“以后我，”都暻秀试探的开口，“不能来了吗？”一双大眼睛平静的盯着张艺兴。说是要和陪着自己待一会，补偿一下昨天晚上的缺勤，结果刚关上门，张艺兴就把自己辞职的想法和都暻秀说的明明白白。

“对啊，我这不是都辞职了嘛。“张艺兴说的风轻云淡。

“那，我们还是朋友吗？”都暻秀的目光就没离开过张艺兴的脸。

“暻秀，”张艺兴对上都暻秀的眼，“我一直拿你当朋友。”

说是待一会，在表明自己辞职的决心后，张艺兴发现对面坐着的人和自己之间突然就找不到合适的话题。至于前一晚上都暻秀有没有来过，此时张艺兴已经不太在意了。尽管张艺兴说着和都暻秀是朋友，但还是不愿意把自己的难堪说出来。张艺兴先起了身，“我还没跟Lisa说呢，我先下去了。”

“好，以后有需要帮忙的地方叫我。”都暻秀站起来，语速有些急，好像还有什么话要说。

“暻秀，倒是你，别和人打架了。”推门出去，张艺兴没有给都暻秀再说其他的机会。

我们都只是茫茫大海里一叶扁舟，花光所有精力艰难地撑着自己的浆，才能维持平衡前进。如果有一天，我们相遇，我会抽出一丝精力笑着给你打招呼。之后，背过身去，我们各自在苦海里煎熬。你亦不能渡我，我亦不能渡你。一句嘱咐，天各一方。

以转账的形式把工资全部转给那家人，张艺兴感觉自己突然变成自由身。虽然接下来的时光会更苦更累，也终归好过这样出卖灵魂般的活着。等到来年凤凰花开满A城的时候，张艺兴应该也还完了所有的债款。

我可以继续回学校上学，学习我所热爱的绘画。张艺兴走过满是落叶的街道，枯黄的落叶在他脚后仿佛开出了花，一切都会变得好起来。 张艺兴回了原来和哥哥住的房子。房子的地理位置偏僻的很，几乎接近A城的边缘。这一带清一色的是等着拆迁的，要不就是先租给那些老板，一间屋子里塞五六个出来打工的人，好一点空出来的几户就是被儿女接去享福的。

这座房子是张艺兴父母留下来的。在和哥哥相依为命的日子里，两兄弟无论多艰苦，都没想过说要卖掉这座房子。尽管在时间的侵蚀下，房子已经不如小时候看起来那般整洁舒适，但是张艺兴还是很开心，这是我的家！

上了大学以后，张艺兴就很少回家，住在学校更方便于自己悄悄在超市里当个临时售货员，因为哥哥是不允许张艺兴在外面兼职的。张艺兴打扫了一遍屋子，久无人居住的屋子里满是灰尘。整个屋子里只有一个房间，小时候是哥哥和张艺兴一起挤在房间里，长大些后，哥哥就搬到客厅，把宽敞些的房间留给了还在努力读书的张艺兴。

打扫完，张艺兴有些倦。换了干净床单后，张艺兴就无所顾忌的躺下睡了。

张艺兴做了个梦，他梦到他回到小时候，爸爸妈妈，哥哥都还在他身边。一家子去小区附近的那座早已被拆了的公园玩，高大的凤凰木长势喜人，开出大团大团的凤凰花，火红的颜色照得张艺兴心暖暖的，不愿醒来。

边伯贤进The one的时候，天才刚刚染上墨色。浅浅的墨色在天空中铺开，一点点把太阳留下的光明吞噬。

Lisa先是等边伯贤进了电梯，才吩咐人让池深赶紧上去。边老板向来喜怒无常，今天的边老板更是看起来，心情不太好。 

边伯贤潇洒地往沙发上一靠，“张艺兴呢?”连往日经常点的池深都没看一眼，就冲着Lisa发问。

边伯贤端起面前的高脚酒杯，慢慢举高，半透明的液体在水晶灯光的照射下发出不一样的颜色，那天的酒，张艺兴好像还没有喝到呢。仔细地摸索着酒杯的底座，“他不做了？”轻描淡写说出来的话，像是普通的礼节性的一句问好，却让立在面前的Lisa听出了不寒而栗的感觉。边老板想要东西，没有人敢抢。

张艺兴睡醒后第一件事就是去楼下小卖部买挂面。裹上打扫卫生翻出来的陈旧米黄色大衣，张艺兴下了楼。这件大衣还是张艺兴在上高中的时候买的，够大够保暖，自己再长高一些也还能穿。好像冬天要到了，张艺兴搓了搓手，有些冷。

刚走出楼道，整个身子骨还是睡醒过后的松软。还没来得急呼吸一口新鲜空气，张艺兴就被一群穿着黑西装的男人包围了。

张艺兴只看了一眼对方的人数和体型，转身撒腿就跑。打不过我还不能跑了吗？出门的时候张艺兴图方便只穿了双棉拖鞋，现在却成了绊脚石。没跑出几步，鞋就飞出去了一只。张艺兴想去捡又怕后面的人追，索性就光着一只脚丫子。失去一只鞋子的张艺兴行动能力大打折扣，一只白净的脚踩在坚硬又冰冷的地面，还没跑到拖鞋飞到的地方，张艺兴就被一个穿着黑西装的壮汉抓住了手臂，挣脱不得。

“喂，干什么抓我？”张艺兴又惊恐又疑惑。

回答张艺兴的是两个人上来就牢牢地抓住他，张艺兴这段时间本就清瘦得很，并不用费多大的力气就被塞进了一辆停在楼下的黑色商务车里。

“我又得罪了谁啊？”丢了一只拖鞋的张艺兴又冷又饿，不安的缩在车后排的座位里，大脑却还在飞速运转。

“边总，人已经带回来了。”穿着黑西装的人恭恭敬敬地站在门口。

边伯贤还没停稳那辆红色的骚包跑车，就已经注意到了门口一排的保镖。”很好。”

边伯贤没有表情，一个眼神示意，保镖就都下去。不出一分钟，别墅里就只剩边伯贤一个人。边伯贤从来不带床伴回家，不知道张艺兴给边伯贤下了多大的蛊才让堂堂边氏集团边少爷搞出这种暗地里绑人回家的计策。

人被安置在了二楼的一间客房。房间里开了盏小壁灯，打开门能隐隐约约看出床上有个鼓出来的轮廓。走近，才发现这不安的小兔子早就闭上眼一副在假寐的样子，长长的睫毛还在轻轻抖动。

边伯贤阴了一个晚上的脸终于露出了一个浅浅的微笑。刚才还在The one的时候，边伯贤语气平静脸却冷的可怕，Lisa吓得冷汗都快流出来了。池深在一旁顺从地低着头，在The one这么久，怎么讨好怒火中烧的男人，池深还是有些办法的。

池深直直跪在地上，也没敢看边伯贤，“边少爷我让我为您服务吧。”说完深呼吸一口就伸手去解开了边伯贤的裤子拉链。边伯贤没有任何反应，房间里的气氛冷到冰点。池深咽了一下口水，张口含住边伯贤还软着的性器，卖力地伺候起来。舌头很有技巧的舔着前端和脉络，柱身很快就硬了起来。马眼逐渐有腥膻的液体流出，池深全部吞了下去。边伯贤任由池深为自己服务，面色依然冷漠地掏出手机打电话，安排人去找张艺兴。

整个房间里只剩令人面红耳赤的吞吐声，边伯贤好像不是被服务的人一样，一脸的清心寡欲。等到池深的唾液已经滴到地上，沾湿昂贵的羊毛地毯，边伯贤终于在池深嘴里射出今天的第一发精液。池深毫不犹豫吞下所有的精液，时间刚刚好，边伯贤的手机屏幕亮起：已收获。

边伯贤优雅的起身，完全不理会还跪在脚边的人。点上一支烟，该吃正餐了。

这是张艺兴第二次被人绑走，被人带到房间依旧不知道是谁干的这事。不过一回生二回熟，除了饿以外，张艺兴都没别的感受。听到有动静，张艺兴还是警觉地去掀开窗帘看了一眼，正好遇上边伯贤从那辆无比骚包的跑车里出来。张艺兴当时就想直接从二楼跳下去算了。

一想到楼下还站了那一排保镖，张艺兴只能无力地倒在床上。边伯贤绑自己还带回家肯定不是什么好事，但自己一时也想不出办法来，张艺兴决定一不做二不休就着现在的姿势直接装睡。半天边伯贤都不上来，房间里空调又开的刚刚好，舒服地吹着床上的张艺兴，温水煮青蛙似的，都快把张艺兴饿晕过去了。

等到边伯贤凑到自己面前的时候，张艺兴早就睡意全无，却还要努力的继续装睡，不能让人看出破绽。边伯贤就这么立在床边，看着张艺兴扇子一样的睫毛是抖了又抖，像是一个小猫爪子，在自己心上是挠了又挠。

边伯贤伸手捏住张艺兴挺翘的鼻子，好整以暇地看这人装睡要装到什么时候。张艺兴早就绷不住了，既然人家给了台阶自己跟着下就是了，揉了两下眼睛，一脸人畜无害地坐起来。

“边老板…”“醒过来”的张艺兴懵懵，一双无辜的眼睛直直地对上边伯贤毫无顾忌打量自己的目光，张艺兴心里一下子反应过来，边伯贤绑他除了上床难道还能是为了聊天吗？

“我已经从The one辞职了，工资当面结清，不知道边老板还有什么疑问吗？”张艺兴直接略过自己被绑环节，想着赶紧说明白赶紧走吧，自己还饿着呢。

“我知道。”边伯贤回答的语气倒是诚恳又干脆。

那你倒是放我走啊！张艺兴在内心咆哮。

“你现在的确不是The one员工，”边伯贤慢慢凑的更近，几乎贴上张艺兴的耳朵说，“因为你，现在是我边伯贤的私有物。”

张艺兴慌了神，一脸愤恨地想推开几乎要贴上自己的边伯贤，奈何手上没什么力气，反而被边伯贤紧紧握住手腕。边伯贤再往前一凑，因激烈运动而有些发红的耳垂就在眼前，只一舔，怀里那个人瞬间就软了下去。

“边老板，别。”张艺兴开始有些绝望。

灵巧的舌头稍微撩拨两下，再对着白皙的颈部吹口气，张艺兴就完全被放倒在床上。边伯贤毫不留情的剥掉张艺兴那件厚实的大衣，直接扔到地上。

“这么大的衣服，不是你的吧?”一边说着，一边手就滑进了张艺兴的卫衣里。顺着光滑的脊梁骨一节一节往上抚摸，手法及其色情。

张艺兴有些恼了，“那衣服本来就是我的！”

还想拼命的站起来，“我说了，我不做了！辞职了！”

边伯贤好像知道张艺兴的小心思，屈起一条腿压住张艺兴那两条蠢蠢欲动的腿。

“昨天晚上哪去了?嗯?”边伯贤直接压上张艺兴，手还在不停地揉搓着胸前的红果。见张艺兴不说话，边伯贤突然一发力狠狠地拧了一把粉嫩的奶头。

“啊！”张艺兴痛的眼泪都要出来了，“没！”

“骗子！”边伯贤拽着张艺兴的头发直直把他头转过来，冲着已经在变红的颈部就是一口。锋利的牙齿咬上那层薄薄的皮肉，再慢慢研磨，舔舐，张艺兴终于受不住呻吟出声。

边伯贤松开手，才看到张艺兴的锁骨上还有不少红色的印记，绝对不是自己留下的！边伯贤眼睛发红，是嗜血的颜色。

脱掉张艺兴的上衣，边伯贤冲着锁骨上的吻痕就是一阵疯狂地吸吮。身下的人还在拼命咬住嘴唇不让呻吟流出来。

“我以为是多清纯的人呢，”边伯贤扒掉张艺兴身上最后一件衣服，“原来还是个欠干的婊子。”说着，没有任何的润滑粗长的性器就这么直直地捅进了张艺兴的小穴。

“啊！”张艺兴痛的像只虾米一样蜷缩起自己的身体。

“怎么，我前天晚上干你的还不够?还留了力气给你去找别人?”边伯贤不理会张艺兴的反应，修长的手指扳开两瓣紧实的臀瓣，又是一下猛烈的撞击。

张艺兴只觉得自己五脏六腑的在痛，完全听不清边伯贤在说什么。粗长的性器像打桩机一样一下又一下操干在自己身体里，好像早已熟悉这一切的身体除了痛还有麻酥酥的快感，张艺兴觉得自己完了。两个囊袋还在有序地拍打着自己的臀肉，啪啪的声音刺激着张艺兴的听觉，雪白的臀肉被打的一片绯红。

好像流血了，边伯贤进出更顺利。后穴在血液的滋润下开始吸着边伯贤的性器，边伯贤不满地在已经红成一片的臀瓣上打了一下，“你真是个小骚货。骚屁股很喜欢我呢！”血液甜腻的味道让边伯贤更加兴奋。

张艺兴闭上了眼。

我以为我结束了就可以重新生活在阳光下，原来我早就腐烂了罢。

边伯贤骂骂咧咧地操干着身下的人，他好乖，任由自己索取。边伯贤俯下身去吻张艺兴，细致地含住张艺兴饱满的下唇，厮磨，舔舐，然后三下两下扯开，血顺着嘴唇流了下来。边伯贤又迅速含住流血的地方，舌尖一点点卷走腥甜的血液，动作看着温柔极了。而后穴的操干却越发生猛，仿佛要把张艺兴的肚子捅穿。

张艺兴被折磨的一句话也说不出，只能大口大口喘着气，夹杂着时不时的呻吟，像是中了陷阱濒死的猎物。

边伯贤拔出性器的时候，红白交杂的液体堵不住得流出来，逐渐流到大腿根处，淫靡而色情。

晚些还有一个跨国会议，边伯贤没法一晚上都围着张艺兴转。才刚扣好袖扣的时候，门就响了。

“看好他，”边伯贤出门的时候还在吩咐自己的助理，步子突然顿了一下“叫秦医生过来。”


	6. 斯德哥尔摩情人6

秦俊是边伯贤的私人医生。深夜接到电话时以为是边伯贤出了什么事，匆匆忙忙赶到郊区的别墅，才知道原来出事的另有其人。

秦俊到的时候，边伯贤还在书房开会。只有一个助理领着秦俊去房间，“大半夜麻烦秦医生你了。”

秦俊心生疑惑，边伯贤平时叫自己，去的都是边家的住宅。手还没搭上门把手，身后就传来带着威胁性的警告，“秦医生，边少爷说，不该看的别看，不该碰的别碰。” 

床上躺着个被被子裹得严严实实的人，仿佛怕被人偷了去似的。

秦俊掀开被子的一角，一双光裸修长的腿就露了出来，大腿根部满是指印留下的红痕，还有触目惊心的红白交杂的不明液体，空气里的淫靡的味道不言而喻。

原来是这样，边少爷下手真狠，秦俊暗自腹诽。

医生的直觉让秦俊赶紧把裹成一团的张艺兴从被子里挖出来，一摸额头，果然在发烧。

秦俊这才看清张艺兴的脸。一张好看瓷白的脸皱成一团，紧皱的眉头好像是陷入了巨大的痛苦中，牙齿还在隐忍地咬着失去血色的下唇。饱满的唇瓣早就被锋利的牙齿刺破了，撕裂的伤口流出的血也已经凝固在嘴唇上，像是被人恶意咬了一口又丢弃的车厘子，可怜却又诱惑至极。

边伯贤进来的时候，秦俊刚好给张艺兴打完退烧针。

“他怎么样了？”边伯贤带着开完会后的疲倦。

“伤得有些重，最近要格外注意。还有点低烧，已经打了退烧针。”秦俊原来没有接触过这一类，说着脸有些发烫。

“嗯，你回去吧。我派人送你。”

“边少爷，他，身体不是特别好，这段时间怕是要有人悉心照料才行。”秦俊一副欲言又止的样子。

“我知道了。”边伯贤显然不想在这个问题上多谈。

“我明天再给他带些药了吧。”

“不用了，你明天不用来，我派人来取药就行。”

张艺兴醒过来的时候已经是第二天傍晚，房间里没有开灯，一片寂静。张艺兴嗓子干极了，想起身找杯水喝。一动，牵引着身后某个地方就是一阵痛感。

“嘶”张艺兴倒吸一口气，又安分倒回床上。

“你醒了？”罪魁祸首开门进来，打开灯。

“嗯。”面对这个三番两次折腾自己的人，张艺兴不知道能说什么话。

“饿不饿？”边伯贤踢踏着毛茸茸的棉拖鞋，慢悠悠地走到张艺兴床前。

边伯贤今天穿的很居家，黑色的休闲裤，配上白色的内衬，外面套件蓝白条纹的衬衫外套，整个人看起来干净又简单。平日里梳起的刘海也放下来垂在额前，一副邻家大哥哥的温柔样看着张艺兴。

“我叫人煮了粥，等一下端上来。”边伯贤直接就坐在了张艺兴床边。

前一天那个眼神凶狠得可以直接杀人的人，现在却和蔼得像变了个人似的坐在张艺兴面前。张艺兴有些怕，想往后缩。

“还疼么？”边伯贤冰凉的手指抚上张艺兴结痂的唇角。

冰凉的触感很清晰，边伯贤动作很轻柔地在抚摸张艺兴的伤口。一时间张艺兴心里有些难过，“疼，”昨天真是疼极了。

“咚咚”佣人敲了两下门。

“进来。”边伯贤收回自己的手指。

莲子粥直接交到了边伯贤的手里，修长的手指握住勺子在瓷碗里搅动着。莲子的清香一阵阵飘进张艺兴的鼻腔，勾引着张艺兴的味蕾，肚子不争气的咕咕叫。

“只要你乖乖听话，” 升起来的雾气挡住了边伯贤的眼睛，“我就不会让你疼。”

张艺兴看不清边伯贤的眼睛，也看不清自己的未来。

“我喂你？”

“我自己来。”张艺兴眼睛都落到粥里了，正准备伸手去接碗。就听到边伯贤的声音突然冷了下来，“我刚刚说什么？”

“你说，你说要我听话。”张艺兴伸出去的手又默默收了回来。

“那你刚刚说什么？”

“我说我自己来……”张艺兴没有底气的低下头。

“我很讨厌一切不听话的东西。还有，你的身上不可以出现别人的印记，知道吗?”

“嗯。我明白。”张艺兴这下是彻底明白为什么自己会遭罪了。

“现在该说什么？”

“边少爷，我饿了，你喂我吧。”张艺兴像个没有灵魂的机器，按照代码支使着边伯贤。

边伯贤突然笑了，端起碗开始喂张艺兴喝粥。

“你今天很乖呢。”边伯贤宠溺地揉了一把张艺兴的头。

边伯贤喂过粥后就离开，张艺兴一颗悬着的心也跟着放下来。打量过四周，张艺兴发现自己在睡梦中被换了一个房间。应该还是之前的别墅，地理位置很偏僻，张艺兴在心中暗自盘算逃出去的可能性有多大。不过当务之急，是自己的伤要赶紧好起来。

这样过了两天，边伯贤都没再出现过。每天准时准点有人送粥和药上来，张艺兴乘机跟送饭的佣人打听，佣人嘴很严只说这些都是边少爷安排的，其他的什么也问不出来。完全是被隔绝的状态，好在房间里还有几本书能看。

离上次见到边伯贤已经过去两天，张艺兴毫无指望地吃了晚饭准备睡觉。站在窗边看着远方，张艺兴不知道这样的生活什么时候才能结束。

还在想着，门就开，两天没出现的人带着一身寒气回来了。

边伯贤穿了一套黑色的西装，妥帖的西装勾勒出边伯贤优越的身材。边伯贤看起来心情不错，眼睛也亮晶晶的，走过来作势就要抱张艺兴。

“艺兴，给我抱抱。”边伯贤好像喝了酒，一把抱住张艺兴。

张艺兴有一瞬间的愣神，任由边伯贤把自己搂入怀中。

边伯贤把下巴放在张艺兴的肩膀上，整日待在室内的人只穿了不算厚的睡衣，隔着一层布料张艺兴都感受到来自边伯贤身上的寒意。忍不住一哆嗦，张艺兴没推开边伯贤。打过发胶的头发有些硬，不停的蹭着张艺兴的脖子，张艺兴想躲，忍不住小小的叫唤着“痒……”

边伯贤抬头，手插进张艺兴的头发，推着张艺兴的后脑勺让他和自己对视。张艺兴躲躲闪闪的眼神像只受惊的小兔子。边伯贤没有忍，一口就含住了一开一合说着“痒”的唇瓣。

果冻般的唇，边伯贤含在嘴里细细的品味，不知道晚上张艺兴吃了什么，还是甜甜的。边伯贤停不下来地去吮吸，灵活的舌头没用什么劲就撬开了张艺兴还闭着的唇。带着酒气的舌头让张艺兴不容拒绝，张开嘴由着边伯贤侵略。

两条小舌纠缠在一起，边伯贤还时不时去舔舐唇角结痂的伤口，又重重的吸吮。逐渐变成殷红色的唇瓣压抑不住的小声呜咽，交缠中来不及吞下的津液顺着唇角流出来，边伯贤舌尖舔过唇角顺便把快滴到地上的津液一并卷走。手还不安分地从睡衣下摆伸进去，在张艺兴光滑的脊背上煽风点火。

“呜”张艺兴快被吻得背过气去，边伯贤终于放过通红的唇瓣。

边伯贤搂住张艺兴，一发力，直接抱起了面前清瘦的身躯，小心地放在床上。

“乖，好好养伤，” 边伯贤又吻了一下张艺兴被蹂躏得发红的唇瓣，“睡吧。”

张艺兴脸红的快滴出血来，躺在床上好久不能平静下来。边伯贤吻完自己就离开，这算什么?自己又不是他边伯贤养的玩物。

后面两日，边伯贤过来和张艺兴吃过两顿饭，都是吃完就匆匆离开。

张艺兴越来越害怕边伯贤这样的行为。好像自己只是一只被边伯贤圈养起来的小宠物，心情好的时候对你笑一笑，心情不好的时候就扔在一边，不管不问。招之即来，挥之即去。

在这间房间待了整整五天，张艺兴已经快憋疯了。房间唯一的出口门早在第一天张艺兴就试过了，从里面根本打不开。房间在三楼，从窗户跳下去，不知道腿会不会断……

天色渐晚，张艺兴正安静坐在床边的小地毯上看书。小地毯短短的毛刚好包着张艺兴光裸的脚，温暖又舒服。

书看到一半，边伯贤就推门而入。小水珠从还没吹干的发梢上滑下来，滴进边伯贤深蓝色的睡衣里，有几颗调皮的还顺着边伯贤白皙的脖子溜进了深V的领口里。张艺兴有点诧异边伯贤这副明明是要去睡觉却还拎着一瓶红酒的样子。

“边少爷……”张艺兴语气里透着浓浓的疑惑，生怕边伯贤下一秒把酒瓶砸在自己身上。

“上次，”边伯贤倒了小半杯酒，向张艺兴走过来，“你没有喝我的酒。”

“今天，补上。”边伯贤把半杯宝石红的液体递给还坐在地毯上的张艺兴。

紫红色的液体在灯光下散发出诱人的光芒，张艺兴没得选，接过来喝下去。酸酸涩涩的液体和平时喝的红酒似乎有什么不同，不过顺着食道流下的时候并不刺激。

边伯贤拉过一把平时张艺兴坐着吃饭的椅子，坐下翘起腿，静静地看着张艺兴。

和以往喝了酒的感觉一样，身体开始发热。张艺兴突然感觉不对劲，身体里好像有一把火在燃烧，俞烧俞烈，烧尽了所有的理智，只剩浓浓的空虚。

张艺兴难耐地屈起身体，浑身的血液都在向身下涌去。

“想要吗？”坐在椅子上的边伯贤好整以暇地看着地毯上脸已经微微泛红的人，看似好心的发出邀请。

“过来。”边伯贤语气很温柔，像是在低声哄着调皮的小孩。朝着张艺兴伸出一只手，葱白一般的手仿佛蒙上一层圣光。善于伪装的恶魔藏起他锋利的獠牙，温柔的抛出橄榄枝，“跟我下地狱吧。”

张艺兴起身，跌跌撞撞地走过去，几乎是扑进边伯贤的怀里。

“想要就自己来。”边伯贤贴着张艺兴的耳朵说，清亮的嗓音里尽是蛊惑。

说罢，就松开刚刚搂住张艺兴的手。张艺兴还跨坐在边伯贤大腿上，边伯贤一松手，张艺兴只得双手紧紧环住边伯贤的脖子，像是抓住救命稻草般。呼出的热气打在边伯贤白净的颈部，大片雪白的肌肤大刺刺地露在外面，张艺兴仿佛是看到了止渴的果汁，直直地吻上去。

柔软的唇吻上温热的肌肤，刚沐浴过的边伯贤身上有一种特别的香气，引诱张艺兴越吻越用力，忍不住开始舔舐，动作幅度越来愈大，几乎是在啃咬。边伯贤却没有丝毫的不适，甚至还宠溺地摸了摸张艺兴柔软的发端，鼓励他越发激烈的动作。

下身的东西早就支起来，硬硬的抵着边伯贤的小腹。边伯贤却好像不知道似的，不为所动，只有一下没一下地抚摸张艺兴的头发。

“能不能，摸摸我？”张艺兴被情欲逼得双目含水。扭着身体想让胸前颤巍巍挺立了好一会的两点得到爱抚。

“求我。”边伯贤看着跨坐在自己身上这个人开始胡乱的脱自己身上的衣服，语气却丝毫不恼。

“求你。”湿漉漉的眼睛目不转睛地盯着边伯贤，软软的声音里是天大的委屈。

捏了捏硬挺的小乳珠，张艺兴难耐地呻吟出声，曲着身体就要往边伯贤身上蹭。

边伯贤一手揽过张艺兴光滑的背脊，一手揉捏了两下左胸的乳珠就放开了。主动的小白兔最好吃了！

“不够……”张艺兴更委屈了，“还要……”甚至拉起边伯贤的手往自己胸口上放。

“还要什么？”边伯贤收起自己的手，不让张艺兴得逞。

“要你摸摸我……”张艺兴早就被情欲折磨的失去理智，但是羞耻心还是在的，怂怂的把头埋下来。

“摸哪呢？”边伯贤在一步一步诱拐张艺兴。

“我的……我的……”张艺兴头已经快埋到边伯贤小腹了，底气也越来越不足。

边伯贤知道再逼张艺兴也说不出怎样的话，用力捏了一把小巧可爱的乳球，张艺兴在自己怀里颤抖的不像话。

“啊！”张艺兴喘着粗气，难耐地在边伯贤身上扭来扭去。边伯贤剥去张艺兴宽大的睡裤，粉色的阴茎前端早就渗出透明的液体。白花花的肉体一丝不挂地坐在穿戴整齐的边伯贤的身上，色情又淫乱。因为不停的扭动，前端还有不少液体蹭到了边伯贤深蓝色的睡衣上，留下扭曲的痕迹。

“帮我把衣服脱了，乖。”边伯贤又用力捏了一下被玩弄的发红的小奶头。张艺兴哆哆嗦嗦半天才解开边伯贤的睡衣扣子。拉下裤子，粗长发性器直挺挺地弹出来。

边伯贤的手指早在张艺兴给自己解扣子时就已经插进那粉粉嫩嫩的小穴里，边伯贤暗自一笑，恢复的很好，适合挨操。

等到张艺兴解完扣子，紧致的小穴已经变得松软多汁。张艺兴愣愣地盯着边伯贤挺立的性器。

“宝贝，坐上来。”边伯贤鼓励似的嘬了一口张艺兴的唇瓣。

张艺兴仿佛受到了很大的鼓舞，扶着边伯贤的阴茎就要坐下去。淫水四溢的小穴湿滑的很，掌握不好力度，肉棒一直滑脱出去。半天吃不到肉棒，浑身燥热的张艺兴又委屈的很，“你进来嘛……”委屈巴巴的语气让边伯贤胯下又胀大了几分。

“你在邀请我?”边伯贤依然不忘调戏张艺兴。

张艺兴眼睛红的不行，讨好地一下又一下吻着边伯贤的唇瓣。“你快进来嘛……”

“说请你来操我吧。”边伯贤还不忘对着张艺兴的耳朵吹口气。

“你来……操我吧。”张艺兴急促的喘息，话都要说不利索了。

边伯贤眼睛一暗，捧着雪白的臀瓣就把张艺兴钉在了自己的肉棒上。一边插入，一边还在揉捏着张艺兴紧实的臀瓣。

“啊！”整根没入的感觉爽得张艺兴直接攀上了边伯贤的肩膀，双腿不自觉的勾住边伯贤精瘦的腰。

边伯贤听着耳边张艺兴断断续续的喘息，开始大开大合的操干，又快又猛，每一下都擦过G点，如电流一般直冲脊骨，还没干几下，张艺兴就尖叫着射了出来。

边伯贤没给张艺兴缓冲的时间，掐着张艺兴的腰，又是一整顶弄，清瘦的人在他身上起起伏伏。一只手还在不停地揉捏着红彤彤的奶头。

“另一边……啊……也要……”哪怕被干到呻吟都是断断续续的，张艺兴都还要搂着边伯贤脖子让他摸另一边的奶头。

边伯贤用力掐了一把饱满漂亮的奶头，“是谁在干你?”还不忘给张艺兴发个问。

“边少爷……啊，”张艺兴爽的眼泪都流下来了，“边少爷在干我……”

“叫伯贤。”

“伯贤……”

边伯贤满意地吻了吻张艺兴的眼睛，身下的动作更加猛烈。囊袋啪嗒啪嗒撞击着臀瓣，粉嫩的小穴被干的又肿又红，周围还有因猛烈抽插而产生的细小白沫。

“不行了……”张艺兴摸上自己的肚子，粗长的性器仿佛把自己串起来了，在肚子上顶出一个小小的包。快速的抽插让张艺兴受不住，“太快了……”张艺兴紧紧抱住边伯贤，感受着边伯贤在自己体内射出来，“啊……”滚烫的精液烫的张艺兴止不住的呻吟。

“我不行了……要坏了……”张艺兴断断续续说着不行，却又在边伯贤射进第一发浓稠的精液后又硬了起来。

“小骚货，”边伯贤握住张艺兴粉嫩的阴茎，指甲扣挖着铃口，“刚刚是谁喊着不要的，怎么现在又硬了，嗯?”

“你操我吧……”张艺兴一边忍受着边伯贤不断刺激自己的肉棒，一边还要往边伯贤身上蹭，求着边伯贤操自己。又委屈又色情。

边伯贤在心里暗暗骂了句脏话，药效真猛。

猛地插入，肠道里还残余着上一波的精液，没有停顿边伯贤直接开始九浅一深的操干。

没干两下，边伯贤搂着张艺兴的腰，直接把人抱起来了。突然的腾空吓得张艺兴紧紧搂住边伯贤，插的更深了。

“啊……不要……太深了……”每走一步，就会加深一点深度，张艺兴完全受不了，只能“啊啊啊”的表示自己的快感。

边伯贤把张艺兴放到了床上，没有拔出性器，把张艺兴转了个身。粗大的肉棒在柔嫩的肠道里转了一圈，张艺兴被磨得止不住颤抖。肉棒把小穴塞得满满当当，边伯贤压住张艺兴的两条腿又开始没完没了的操干……

折腾到后半夜，张艺兴终于安分下来，沉沉的睡过去。边伯贤吻了吻张艺兴的额头，和张艺兴并肩躺下。

你不是张艺兴，你是我边伯贤一人的张艺兴。


	7. 斯德哥尔摩情人7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章  
> 小呜呜出场

乌云厚厚一层，压得好低，水天相接的一处黑压压的，好像是地狱。腥咸的海风在我耳边呼啸着，吹得我鼻腔发干。前面是悬崖，我却还在跌跌撞撞往前跑，因为他在我身后，他在追我！悬崖下面是幽深的海，我听见海浪拍打礁石的声音，低沉又压抑，我要是从这跳下去会不会被拍成浪花？我犹豫了，越来越大的海风吹得悬崖上的草本植物哗哗作响，好像在嘲笑我的懦弱。

他追上我了！

他不慌不忙朝我伸出手，还在笑，跟我说，“过来。”他总是用这样的语气跟我说话，引诱我一步一步走向他布好的陷阱。

他的手修长漂亮，骨节分明，可是我分明看见上面沾满鲜血。那是我的血！

我直直朝着身后的海，倒下去了。剧烈的失重感笼罩着我，直到冰冷刺骨的海水把我包围。我的喉咙仿佛被堵上一般，说不出话。

在这场游戏里面，我注定没有选择权。

无人能救我……

猛地睁开眼，坐起来。被海水包围的感觉太过真实，张艺兴做了噩梦。

“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”是秦医生。

张艺兴感觉一点都不好，浑身上下没有一个地方不难受。嗓子痛的说不出话，后面那个地方隐隐作痛，腰更像是散架了一般，直都直不起来。警惕地环顾四周，还好，边伯贤不在。张艺兴只穿了件白色的睡袍，因为刚刚猛起身的动作，不小心扯开了本就松松垮垮盖住胸口的睡袍。绷紧的弦慢慢放松下来，张艺兴这才想起什么似的，手不自觉地拉了拉被子，欲盖弥彰地想盖住身上的痕迹。

秦医生的眼神却紧紧盯着张艺兴的一举一动。

“昨天晚上没盖好被子吧？都发烧了。”秦医生好像很关心张艺兴，踱步到床边。

“烧的不高，我给你开了一点药。”手上的动作却和所说的毫无关系，从兜里掏出手机，点亮屏幕，递到张艺兴面前：我可以帮你摆脱他。——吴世勋。

张艺兴都没有伸手去接手机，秦医生却很肯定张艺兴看到了上面的字。

张艺兴好像看到海面上突然多出来一道亮光－－是阳光破开厚厚的云层。就像不久前，贴上火辣辣的脸的冰袋。

“白色的这个药片每天吃三次，一次吃一片就好。”秦医生不停地嘱咐张艺兴药剂的用量。手指一滑，点开了第二条短信：只要你陪我睡一次。

原来只是一场海市蜃楼，张艺兴嘴角努力扯起一个小小的微笑，眼睛里的苦涩显而易见。冰块化了，滴滴答答流了一地水，不过都是一个模样。

“这个红色的每天只用吃一次，一次一片。吃完药要记得多喝水。”在门口守着的刘助理听来，秦医生真是个尽心尽责的好医生。秦医生确实尽职尽责，大早上接到边伯贤电话说张艺兴又发烧了，不到半个小时就拎着小医药箱出现在张艺兴的房间里。

光鲜亮丽的糖衣外壳就是用来给别人看的，只有吃药的人才知道甜甜的外壳里包裹了怎样的苦味。

都没有过多的思考，张艺兴堪堪地点了点头。经历过世间辛酸百态，苦味，张艺兴早已麻木。哪是什么噩梦，分明就是张艺兴真实的人生写照。我以为我可以脱离边伯贤，其实不过是另一场悲剧的开始。我还是那个站在悬崖上的人，无人能救我……

没几分钟留给张艺兴为自己难过，边伯贤就推门进来了。边伯贤穿了套深蓝色的西装，高贵大气，看样子应该是才在书房里开完会。

“好点没有?你身子怎么这么弱，动不动就发烧啊？”温柔的语气里面夹着边伯贤自己都不曾察觉的关心。刘海被高高梳起，边伯贤看起来像是个十分关心自己弟弟的贴心大哥哥。

“边少爷，”秦医生恭恭敬敬回复边伯贤，哪怕对方的话并不是在问自己，“他身体太虚弱了，需要好好调养。反复发烧起来……”

“我知道了，你今天就先回去吧。明天再过来。”边伯贤显然不想浪费时间和秦医生多费口舌，老是发烧，那你就天天来吧。

“好的。不打扰边少爷休息了。”秦医生默默退出房间去。

边伯贤走近床边，目光灼灼盯着张艺兴，抬起手作势要去摸张艺兴头顶上那撮俏皮的翘起来的头发。张艺兴不知道为什么边伯贤突然欺身压上来，却不躲，也不去看边伯贤，任由边伯贤温暖干燥的手抚平自己的头顶。

“昨天晚上，”那只正插在张艺兴头发里的手顿了顿，温暖的身体缓缓靠过来，呼出的热气刚好打在张艺兴耳畔，“你很热情呢。”暖心大哥哥终于摘下他温柔的面具。

呵，这才是你边伯贤。张艺兴不动声色地往后挪了一下自己的位置，“边少爷，我还有点累，可以休息一会吗？”无辜的眼神慢慢对上边伯贤的目光。

“好，”边伯贤的手指若有若无的挠了一下张艺兴的后脑勺，眼神里有一小撮火苗在燃烧。边伯贤喉结动了一下，低了一下头，手不自然的松开，“你休息吧。”

边伯贤走后，张艺兴安安静静地躺下。说是累，不如说是累于压制住心里的无力感。自己没法掌控自己现在的人生，像个什么似的，被养在终日不见光的笼子里。

晚上边伯贤没有出现。张艺兴坐在房间里的专门用来吃饭的小桌子面前，双目无神的搅动着面前这碗竹笋鸡丁粥。竹笋独特的清香混合鸡肉鲜美的味道，吸引着无数人的味蕾，唯独面前这个人，不为所动，还在没完没了的搅动。

突如其来的敲门声打断了张艺兴神游的灵魂，“张先生，边少爷打电话找您，请您跟我下楼接一下电话。”来敲门的是边伯贤安排在这栋别墅里唯一的佣人，黄姨。黄姨很会做饭，一个人就足以照顾好张艺兴。

下楼?！张艺兴仿佛嗅到了自由的气息。毕竟被边伯贤安排人带到这边之后，张艺兴的活动范围就被局限在了这一间房间里。

跟着黄姨下了楼，张艺兴还顺便瞄了一眼房子的布局。是偏欧式的风格，印有繁复花纹的墙壁上还装模作样挂着几幅油画。张艺兴倒是认真看了眼油画，心中默默吐槽，真不知边伯贤是在哪个拍卖会上淘来的伪劣产品。

接过电话，张艺兴有些犹豫，“喂?”

“猜猜我是谁……”果然，是吴世勋。

“咳，”张艺兴不自觉地咳了一声。瞟了一眼黄姨，黄姨似乎并不关心张艺兴要在电话里说什么，早早就退到一旁去。张艺兴压低声音，没好气的的说，“吴世勋。”

电话那头的人忍不住笑了一声，立马又回归正常，“边伯贤为了看住你，在门口安插了四个保镖。不用管别的，明天就带你走。”富有磁性的嗓音好像在安抚张艺兴那颗不安的心。

“嗯。”只有张艺兴知道，不过又是一场暴风雨。

挂了电话，张艺兴径直走上楼。关上门，冷静下来，张艺兴突然觉得吴世勋才是那个最可怕的人。可怕就可怕吧，张艺兴现在只想好好睡上一觉。小时候哥哥总是告诉张艺兴，遇到难过的事情睡一觉就过去了。希望这是最后一场风暴。

这一觉睡得很舒服，整个人像是被春天的风吹过一样轻飘飘。张艺兴揉揉眼，从床上蹭起身子的时候，外面天已经大亮了。“冬天来了，春天还会远吗？”张艺兴仿佛已经透过即将到来的冬天看到了春天一片欣欣向荣的景象。

吃过早饭一会，秦医生就拎着医药箱敲开了张艺兴的门。

“按时吃药了吗？”秦医生还是先体现出一个医生该有的素养，对自己的病人尽心尽责。

“吃了。”张艺兴直直的望着秦医生。

“等一下，不管我做什么你都不用管，只要你配合我。”秦医生刻意压低了声音。

张艺兴点了点头。

秦医生打开门对着外面的黄姨，“他在发高烧，打电话给边少爷，我需要带他回我的诊所。”

“好！”黄姨急急忙忙地下了楼。

楼下的保镖看到了黄姨神色匆忙地下楼，互相对视一眼。还没有反应，就被楼上的动静吸住了目光，素日里文质彬彬的秦医生，一脸焦急地架着被边少爷小心养起来的那个男孩，正一点一点往下挪。

“秦医生，这是怎么了?”说话的是从边伯贤还没有回边家就跟着边伯贤的一个保镖，在四个人中最有威信，大家都叫他齐哥。齐哥向来是看不惯张艺兴这种温柔秀气的男孩子，也不懂为什么边伯贤非要把这样一个人悄悄养在家里，养也就罢了，还要让他们几个早些年在道上赫赫有名的保镖来守着这个风都能吹倒的男孩。

“他发高烧了，我得带他回我的诊所。”秦医生一边说一边还很费力的扶住张艺兴，好像被架住的人已经有些神志不清。

保镖们一排在秦医生面前站定，堵去他们的出路。这才注意到张艺兴好像是有什么不同，稍长的刘海堪堪盖住张艺兴微微闭着的双眼，白净的脸上泛着好看的粉色，饱满的嘴唇有些发干，秀气的手就这么无力地垂在一旁。看着倒真是一副病倒的样子。

“秦医生要带他走可以，但是你知道的，必须经过边少爷的同意才行。请秦医生不要为难我们。”齐哥往前一步，阻拦意味更加明显。

“我让黄姨去打电话了。”秦医生应对自如。

“齐哥！边少爷叫你接电话！”黄姨像是发现了齐哥对秦医生的不信任，赶来解围似的。

齐哥有些疑惑，之前边少爷的助理跟自己说过，边少爷今天要去签一个很重要的合同，怎么会有时间来处理这些事情?

接过电话，“阿齐，先让秦医生带他去诊所。”边伯贤声音听起来很平静。

“好的，少爷。”齐哥毕恭毕敬的回答，那头没有再说其他就挂断了电话，齐哥心里却总有些说不出的奇怪。

“秦医生，请。”齐哥给秦医生让出一条道。

等到秦医生踩着油门驶离别墅，齐哥还是觉得奇怪。

“黄姨！”齐哥嗓门挺大，一嗓子下去，整套房子都能听到。

“怎么了这是?”黄姨匆匆赶到客厅，表情却很平静。

“刚刚的电话是你打的?”齐哥一点点问出自己的疑惑。

“对啊，我打的。边少爷今天不是还有会议嘛，是黄助理接的电话，我跟他说那张先生病了，还挺严重。他才把电话转给边少爷的。”黄姨说完还不忘翻了个白眼，对齐哥的疑惑表示无奈。

“是吗？”齐哥的眼神锐利，像只正在空中飞翔着搜寻猎物的老鹰，企图从黄姨脸上看到不一样的表情。

“可不是嘛！我怎么有胆子骗齐哥你呢，更何况是边少爷亲自吩咐你的啊。”

齐哥左想右想都觉得不对，但是边少爷又在开会。想了想，还是重新按下号码播出了一个电话。“刘助理，少爷今天到公司了吗？”齐哥用最平常的语气问着。

“没，路上堵住了。怎么了？是那个男孩又病了？”刘助理在副驾驶上一边整理文件，一边小声的询问，眉头不自觉的皱起来。千万别让后排还在小憩的老板听到，今天的那么重要的合同还没有签呢! 昨天晚上边伯贤和几个准备合作公司的老板吃了顿饭，没少喝酒。喝的多了些，边伯贤实在不舒服，想着张艺兴才发过烧，就直接派人送自己回了边家的宅子。

“他被那个医生带走了！”齐哥心中暗叫一声糟糕。

“什么？少爷不是特地吩咐过你们没有他的命令不能让他离开房间半步吗？!”刘助理一惊，猛地提高音量。

“怎么了？”边伯贤懒洋洋地问着前排突然炸毛的助理，眼睛还眯着的，一副慵懒倦怠的模样，说着手下意识就开始揉自己发痛的太阳穴。

“少爷……”刘助理有些慌张，那个弱不禁风的男孩子怎么就被秦医生带走了，“秦医生说张艺兴他发烧了，把他带回诊所了…….”

边伯贤不悦的睁开眼，“什么？我不是说过没有我的允许阿齐不许放他离开吗？”

“电话给我。”边伯贤的声音冷到极点，一把夺过刘助理手中的电话。

“少爷！刚刚电话里您不是说先让他跟着秦医生走吗……那电话里确确实实是少爷您的声音……”那头的齐哥还在给边伯贤解释着事情的来龙去脉。

“给我封锁别墅，你们所有人一个人也不许离开！”边伯贤直接挂掉电话，“掉头去城南的别墅。”边伯贤迅速掏出自己手机，播出秦医生的电话，果然打不通。换了个号码，“你现在带一批人去秦医生的诊所，然后去查从别墅出来那条路的监控。马上就去办！”边伯贤语气几乎是在咆哮。

“少爷！今天的合同怎么办？您为这个合同花了那么多心血，”刘助理有些着急，比起张艺兴，刘助理自然觉得合同更重要。

“合同还可以重新谈。”边伯贤面无表情，“掉头。”

车疾驰在马路上，从车窗看出去，道路两旁的树迅速的往后倒去。光秃秃的树干一点也不好看，冬天真的到了。

二十分钟，边伯贤就到了别墅里。齐哥带着剩下几个人一言不发站在客厅里。

“少爷，”齐哥有些自责，“是黄姨。”

“把她给我带过来。”边伯贤把西装扣子一解，在沙发上坐下。

这边，秦医生刚把车开进市区不久，就在一个人少的路口踩了刹车，停住了车。

“你在这里下车，旁边有一辆黑色的别克。”秦医生指了指窗外那辆停在旁边的别克，“你上这辆车，会带你去找那个救你的人。”秦医生要张艺兴下车。

张艺兴有些愣神，“好。”张艺兴打开车门下了车。一路上秦医生什么话都没有说，张艺兴也没有去问。

那辆黑色别克就在面前，走两步就到了，自己这时候跑也不是完全没有可能……张艺兴犹豫了一下，还是走上前两步打开了车门。车上就坐了一个开车的人，带着黑色的鸭舌帽，脸都看不清。车门被打开，也没转过头来看张艺兴一眼。张艺兴上车刚坐好，车就开动了。

张艺兴转过去看秦医生，秦医生也没有停留，朝着张艺兴的反方向开走了。

车越开，路上的车和行人都越少。开了好一会，车开进了一座古色古香的宅子里，在门口的时候，张艺兴还清清楚楚看到了那个木制的小牌子，上面刻着娟秀的“筱筑”。

“勋少在屋里等您，请您进去。”车停稳，开车的人却至始至终都没有看过张艺兴一眼，张艺兴心里面疑惑不少也没能问出口。

“好的，谢谢。”张艺兴下了车。

面前是一扇玻璃门，单向玻璃让张艺兴看不清里面的状态。抬手推门进去，吴世勋正端坐在沙发上，小口小口喝着普洱茶。

“好久不见，艺兴。”

tbc.


	8. 斯德哥尔摩情人8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尿射情节预警  
> 注意避雷

沙发上坐着的人抬眼，一双含情目含不掩饰地看向张艺兴，“要喝茶吗？”干净的眸子里竟是不带一丝杂质的真挚。

张艺兴这才注意到面前小小的茶几上除了一套打开的茶具，还有个盛了热茶的小茶杯，像是专门等着张艺兴的到来似的，还在一缕一缕地冒着热气，小巧玲珑的杯子和吴世勋手上的是同款。

张艺兴有点冷，也懒得和吴世勋客气。倾下身拿起杯子，“谢谢。”滚烫的茶水隔着陶瓷传递出来的温度还有些烫手，张艺兴刚拿起来又忍不住放了下去，手不自觉地甩了一下。吴世勋不动声色地盯着张艺兴，眼睛里的小火苗越烧越旺。 

张艺兴脸上有点挂不住，尴尬地吐了下舌头，知道吴世勋还看着自己，随即正了正色，抬头和吴世勋来了个对视，“吴先生，”张艺兴的声音很好听，像冬天雪地里落在温暖手掌里的雪花，冰冰凉凉的。落在在吴世勋心上就化成一小捧清澈的雪水，吴世勋很想用瓶子把它收集起来，就看见又有毛绒绒的雪花落下来，说，“直接开始吧。”

吴世勋举起茶杯，又轻啜一口，在张艺兴看不到的角度微微挑了挑眉。小兔子都这么可爱了那我怎么好意思客气。吴世勋放下茶杯站起身，“你还是先吃点东西吧。”我怕一会你承受不住。

说罢，吴世勋绕过茶几走向客厅那头的厨房，还不忘回过头跟张艺兴说，“先坐吧。”张艺兴乖巧的在沙发的一角坐下，眼神却不自觉地跟着吴世勋一起去了厨房。从背后看去，吴世勋宽厚的肩膀撑起米黄色的高领毛衣，下摆垂在腰际，随着吴世勋的走动摆出波浪般的轨迹，咖啡色的休闲裤包裹着笔直修长的腿。张艺兴收回目光，默默在心里吐槽上天的不公平，这帮二世祖一个长得比一个精致，身材一个比一个好……

张艺兴突然回过神来，无比希望吴世勋赶紧来完成和自己的交易。这样就算是，彻底摆脱了吧，摆脱只能在黑夜出没的生活。好在，这段不光彩的生活里自己还有个朋友都暻秀，也不算太糟。

吴世勋家的厨房是开放式厨房，吴世勋正在低头认真地切着东西，顺滑的头发自然地垂在额前。吴世勋感觉刚才那道移开的目光又移回来了，在炙热的目光注视下，吴世勋喉结动了动。

落入陷阱的小兔子不知道危险正在逼近，还眼巴巴地望着正在为自己准备食物的灰狼。

吴世勋从柜子里挑了一个纯白的瓷盘出来，摆上给小兔子准备的食物，端了出去。

张艺兴看到盘子里的那点东西的时候，心里面毫不犹豫翻了个大白眼。几片吐司、一罐饮料需要吴世勋在厨房里待那么久?还是这个吐司是吴世勋现烤的?张艺兴丝毫不相信吴世勋有这个厨艺。

“这个是补充体力的功能饮料。”吴世勋看张艺兴没有动手，就伸手把那罐饮料递到张艺兴面前。

张艺兴没急着去接，脑海里却浮现了那日边伯贤骗自己喝下红酒后的画面，欲求不满的求那个人摸，淫荡的求他艹自己，在他身下呻吟样子还真是个出来卖的。张艺兴手慢慢的快捏成拳头。

温热的金属贴上手背，“你怎么了?刚刚手烫到了?”吴世勋带点鼻音的声音把张艺兴从无限的屈辱中拉回现实。

对上吴世勋的眼，满满的情绪，是张艺兴看不出一点虚假的担心。

张艺兴眨了眨眼，收回自己刚刚有些惊讶的眼神，“没有。”张艺兴还是没有接过，任由吴世勋抓住饮料贴在自己手背上。张艺兴已经对别人递过来的东西充满了阴影，尤其是液体一类。

“我是担心你有点累。不喜欢这个饮料么？”吴世勋比张艺兴高，坐着也比张艺兴高出一小截。吴世勋并不喜欢这个角度看张艺兴的俯视的感觉，但是却捕捉到了张艺兴捏成拳头的小动作，吴世勋似乎想到了什么，清亮的眸子浮现一抹不一样的情绪，“那我给你换一个吧。”

说着正要起身，那只刚刚半天没有反应的手却极快的握住了那听饮料。“不用了，”张艺兴的声音有点抖，“就这个吧。”

后面张艺兴被吴世勋压在身下的时候，坚定了以后不要随便喝别人递过来的饮料的想法。

张艺兴吃了一片香香脆脆的吐司，喝了大半听饮料后，就被吴世勋带到了楼上的房间。

刚刚关上房间门，吴世勋转过身把跟在身后张艺兴重重的抵在门上，突出的蝴蝶骨隔着衣服依旧被撞的生疼，张艺兴呲着牙想推开罪魁祸首吴世勋，回应张艺兴的却是扑面而来的热烈的吻。

空气里漂浮着星星点点的情欲在一瞬间被点燃。

急切炙热的唇覆上张艺兴还呲着牙的嘴，柔软灵活的舌尖不停地上下舔弄着张艺兴的贝齿。张艺兴下意识地想着反抗，可是今天来不就是要和他吴世勋做上那么一次嘛，张艺兴又逐渐放松了牙关，任由吴世勋索取。

喜欢上来就直接进入正题的客人，张艺兴在The one又不是没有遇到过。虽然离开The one有一段时间，但这突如其来的熟悉感还是让张艺兴心里染上一丝难过。速战速决吧。

吴世勋宽厚有力，青筋分布的手一把捏住了张艺兴的下颚，强迫张艺兴张开嘴接受自己的入侵。痛感把张艺兴拉回现实，对上吴世勋眼，刚刚的温柔纯粹早已被情欲代替。这帮二世祖还真是一个模样。

比单纯的亲吻要色情那么一点，单薄的嘴唇含住张艺兴丰润的唇瓣，粉嫩又饱满的唇像果冻一样滑嫩，还夹杂着刚刚饮料的甜味。吴世勋忍不住的去舔，去嘬，发出的啧啧声和吴世勋轻微的喘息声交替着在房间里回荡。

高挺的鼻梁刚好抵在张艺兴的鼻尖，急切呼出的温热气息就打在脸上，被抵在门上的人没有挣扎，好像自己的五脏六腑也被吸入的气息撩拨着，欲望堆积成山，“砰”一声，炸开了。

两人都没有闭上眼，张艺兴甚至连眼睛都没有眨一下，因为他看见，面前这个疯狂吻着自己的人的眼睛里是自己清晰的缩影。

张艺兴没再发愣，从小心翼翼地回吻，再到疯狂地回吻。唇舌火热地胶着在一起，两人都不甘认输似的疯狂掠夺着对方的呼吸。

在The one我曾和很多陌生人接过吻，有常来的熟客，有只一面之缘的人。朴灿烈吻过我，边伯贤吻过我，现在连你吴世勋也在吻我。

“你爱热吻却永不爱人”  
“练习为乐但是怕熟人”

我不在意每个和我接吻的人是什么样的情绪，这只是我的工作。我只钟意夏日里凤凰花娇艳似火的明亮颜色，只是我在不见光的黑暗里慢慢腐烂。

“一吻便偷一颗心  
一吻便杀一个人”

吴世勋停下来动情地抚摸张艺兴被蹂躏出殷红色的唇瓣，“那天在The one我就想把你压在身下狠狠地亲……”低哑的声音一下一下敲击张艺兴的耳膜。张艺兴不由分说伸出手攀上了吴世勋的肩膀。

吴世勋接住张艺兴的拥抱，不安分的手又向下伸去，一把搂住两瓣饱满的臀瓣，往上用力一抬，直接抱起了张艺兴。

清瘦的人像只树袋熊似的挂在吴世勋身上，吴世勋一边往床边走，一边还在揉面团似的揉捏着张艺兴的臀瓣。打在吴世勋耳边的喘息声和抵在小腹的那根东西一样炙热。

张艺兴刚被扔在床上，吴世勋就重重地压上来，跨坐在张艺兴身上，直起身迅速脱去身上碍事的高领毛衣。两人交缠在一起，又焦急地吻着对方，拉上纱质窗帘的房间里昏昏暗暗，连成一片的喘息声却格外清晰。

吴世勋的吻越发猛烈，仿佛想把身下的人融进自己身体里，他惦记这个人已经不是一天两天了。

粗暴地撕开张艺兴单薄的内衬，一开始还套在身上的大衣外套早在被扔到床上时就已被张艺兴脱下，随着两人的大幅度的动作不知落到何处。

吴世勋长臂一伸，捞过床头那瓶未开封的ky来。打开没有直接挤在手上，而是把身下赤裸的张艺兴翻了个身，在半空中挤出一部分，随着地心引力砸在张艺兴白花花的臀瓣上。冰冰凉凉的液体顺着白皙的肌肤流下去，张艺兴一阵战栗。

吴世勋的手指极其缓慢地揩了一把臀瓣上的润滑剂，就着这点润滑剂插进了紧致的穴口。张艺兴疼得抽了口气，又屏住呼吸尽量放松，不让自己太痛。吴世勋的手指可比自己的粗太多。

滚烫的胸膛贴上张艺兴瘦削的背脊，轻轻侧过脸，四目相对，两人又是难舍难分的亲吻。

吴世勋突然搂住张艺兴纤细的腰，一发力又把张艺兴翻了过来，身后的扩张并没有停。柔嫩的肠道围着突出的指关节绕了整整一圈，张艺兴被磨得呻吟出声，眼里蒙上一层水汽。吴世勋一边加紧扩张，一边紧紧搂住张艺兴，炙热的唇贴上来，吞下所有的呻吟。

膝盖顶开张艺兴修长的双腿，滚烫的硕大直直抵在穴口上，粉嫩的穴口因为感受到危险的靠近，不停地收缩着。下一秒，毫不犹豫地破开，张艺兴难耐地呻吟出声，手紧紧地扣住吴世勋的肩膀。

张艺兴从来都不喜欢正面的姿势。不管是和谁上床，都只是交易一场。只要背过身看不到对方的脸，看不到对方在自己身体里驰骋，仿佛就看不到腐烂的过程，张艺兴心里就会好受一些。

吴世勋安抚性地摸了摸张艺兴光滑的后背，又伸手捧起那张因忍耐而有些痛苦的脸，羽毛般的吻细碎的落在张艺兴湿漉漉的眼睛上。吴世勋想，不管是谁曾经占有过身下这个正在为自己情动的人，这个人终将属于自己。这只兔子，从来都是我的。

滚烫的性器等着张艺兴能完全容纳后，才开始动作。被紧致包裹的感觉让人沉醉，软软糯糯的呻吟让人为之情动，吴世勋无法克制自己的动作，速度越来越快，抽插的动作越来越猛烈。还不忘抚慰一把张艺兴半软下去的性器。

随着吴世勋整根没入的动作，张艺兴难耐的呻吟变得断断续续。吴世勋搂住面前因自己而情动的人，突然想去吻吻他水汽氤氲的眼睛。

吴世勋对张艺兴的第一印象就是那双懵懂的下垂眼，纯粹的眸子里透出来的尽是不谙世事。那天离开The one后吴世勋私底下查过张艺兴，在这个险恶的世界上历经辛酸苦辣还是一副纯真的样子，有意思。

“张艺兴”，迷醉的声音像是喝了酒，吴世勋握住张艺兴的小腿，搭上自己的肩膀，把张艺兴折叠出一个不可思议的角度。

张艺兴无比佩服自己腰肢的柔软性，有些怕地伸手搂住吴世勋的脖子，剧烈运动产生大量的汗液，两个汗津津的人此刻无比亲密的抱在一起，像一对重逢的恋人。张艺兴在吴世勋猛烈的攻击下射了出来，灼烫的液体溅湿了吴世勋的小腹。

吴世勋吻上张艺兴的眼皮，浓密的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样在微微颤动，无意扫过吴世勋的水润的唇，好像触动了谁的心弦。留了短暂的时间给张艺兴缓冲，没有拔出的性器又开始了新一轮的抽插。

身下的人随着吴世勋的顶弄上下起伏，像一叶漂在风雨中的小舟。喘息和呻吟交织着肉体碰撞的声音，在房间里此起彼伏。

要是船翻了，吴世勋你就和我一起沉入大海吧。张艺兴很少沉浸在某一场情事里，直到今天吴世勋动情地吻上自己。

吴世勋撞击的力度愈发的大，像是在做最后的冲刺。快感像电流一般直冲脊骨，才射过的性器又精地挺立起来，张艺兴却突然察觉到一丝和往常不同的感觉。“吴世勋”，几乎是变了调的喊出来。

吴世勋安慰性地吻了吻张艺兴湿润的眼角，身下的动作并没有停。

张艺兴突然有点慌，压着呻吟断断续续地说，“我想……上厕所……”，为了不让自己等一下太难堪，这会丢脸算不了什么。

吴世勋没有停下来，反而捏着张艺兴的腰把人抱了起来，低沉的声音不容人拒绝“我抱你去。”

“不要……”被腾空抱起来，下面的性器插的更深了，张艺兴又是一阵难耐的喘息。为了防止自己不掉去，还不得不伸手搂住吴世勋的脖子。

“你放我……”每走一步下面就插着的性器就会狠狠地碾压一次g点，张艺兴被灭顶的快感磨得说不出话。

“别……”张艺兴的手指甲都快嵌进吴世勋的皮肤里。吴世勋却只顾的，要把来做客的人带去“上厕所”，身下凶狠的抽插一点不少。

快感和尿意层层叠加，才刚到厕所门口，张艺兴就颤抖着尿了出来。蹭的一下，张艺兴脸红成一片，难过和委屈一点点涌上心头。身后作祟的人没有停，没几下就把滚烫的体液洒在了张艺兴身体里。

张艺兴被烫的一哆嗦，晶莹的泪花就扑簌簌落了下来。我再也不喝别人递过来的东西了。

吴世勋退出张艺兴的身体，把人放下来，白色的液体争先恐后顺着腿根流了下来。吴世勋有些慌张，抬手拂去张艺兴脸上的泪珠，拉着腿还软着的人到淋浴下，“洗个澡吧，有点冷。”

张艺兴背对着吴世勋扣上最后一颗衣服扣子，头都没有回，“吴先生，交易结束，我走了。”

拎上刚刚送过来的小包，张艺兴跨出了吴世勋家的大门。衣服也是刚刚送过来的，包里不出意外应该是钱。吴世勋真是个合格的嫖客。

走出大门，张艺兴才发现吴世勋家前不着村后不着店的，打车都没得打。腿还在发软，张艺兴在犹豫要不要先在马路边上坐一会?

身后的一阵车喇叭引的张艺兴回了头，还是那辆黑色别克。

车窗降下来，还是那个沉默的司机，“勋少让我送您回去，请上车吧。”

张艺兴倦极了，二话不说拉开车门上了车。

车在没有张艺兴的指路下直接开到了楼下，张艺兴道过谢下了车。

张艺兴不想花精力去猜这些二世祖的心思，私下查过我就查过吧，反正现在这一切都与我无关。想着，张艺兴踏上楼梯的脚步还有些许轻快，直到在自家门口看到一个坐在楼梯上的人，还是熟人。

“灿烈?你怎么在这?”

tbc.


	9. 斯德哥尔摩情人9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请勿上升真人

朴灿烈是担心张艺兴来的，在冰冷的楼梯上坐了好些时候，也不见人来，心里越来越慌，这段时间的回忆也逐渐在脑海中涌现。

张艺兴从朴灿烈家搬出去的当天下午，朴灿烈就被笑得合不拢嘴的父母带去见了自己的未婚妻——林家的独女林铭清。林铭清生得倒是漂亮，明眸皓齿的，吃饭席间也端庄有礼，但在朴灿烈看来就是空有一身好皮囊。

说是结婚其实就是联姻。林家从政多年，在A城地位声望都实属不错，却因这一辈生的独女，不得不选择联姻来巩固自家的地位，高大帅气又被父母牢牢掌握的朴灿烈自然是个好选择。

朴灿烈当然也知道为什么林家急着结婚，毕竟与林家同为政的吴家有两个儿子呢，林吴两家关系并不好，都想着独占鳌头。朴灿烈对吴家小儿子吴世勋有些印象，三个月前吴世勋的接风宴上见过。朴灿烈性格比起其他太子爷，薄凉的不止一星半点，能和边伯贤相熟，还是因为他那家The one。但对于吴世勋可就完全不熟，只是这吴世勋的性向，朴灿烈还是有些了解的。

这几日张艺兴离开The one，朴灿烈几乎不用费力去调查就知道他被边伯贤派人带走了。边伯贤虽然是个花花公子，但在这些事情上还是有分寸的，朴灿烈并不担心张艺兴会出事。不担心不代表不伤心，自己只是一只被人操控的木偶，又怎么能守护得了张艺兴呢？只能任由一颗心撕心裂肺地疼。

真正让朴灿烈担心的是今天早上收到的消息，边伯贤在郊区的别墅发生了爆炸。如果没有想错，张艺兴也应该在这栋别墅里！

朴灿烈都不敢多想，立马拿上车钥匙就去了现场。还没到别墅，远远地就看见燃起的熊熊烈火，两层楼高的火焰生成的滚滚黑烟不停地吞噬着本就阴沉的天空。朴灿烈的心仿佛也被这黑烟熏着，担心和害怕交织，熏得朴灿烈几乎喘不过气。

清亮的眸子里全是火焰的倒影，朴灿烈强迫自己冷静下来思考，谁会做这种事情？被边伯贤夺了位的大哥边少寒对他恨之入骨。朴灿烈又摇摇头，边伯贤那大哥若是有这般勇气，边家也不会轻易被边伯贤夺权了。

朴灿烈几乎是掐着自己的大腿强迫自己冷静下来，才下了车。周围早被警戒线围起来，消防正在有条不紊地灭着火。多方媒体记者正在赶来的路上，朴灿烈不敢久留，只得上车。打电话派人悄悄去查这件事情，朴灿烈的手猛地锤在方向盘上。

朴灿烈才把车停在隐蔽的地方，电话就响了，边伯贤没去签那单重要的合同。到底是什么事情会让边伯贤返回家？糟了！不会是张艺兴出了什么意外？

突然，乱起八糟的片段从朴灿烈的脑海里冒出来，吴家，才回国的小少爷，吴世勋，边伯贤，一样的爱好……

点火，踩下油门，朴灿烈的车像一支离弦的箭一般飞驰出去，把烧得还在劈里啪啦作响的别墅甩在身后。

希望是我想的这样，张艺兴，你千万别有事……

楼梯上坐着还在回忆的人突然听到动静，立马站了起来，“艺兴！”语气里是前所未有的喜悦，连尾音都带着不可忽略的轻快。真的是张艺兴！他还好好的出现在朴灿烈面前。

朴灿烈像是走失在沙漠中、眼前突然出现绿洲的旅人那般急慌慌三步作两步扑到了张艺兴面前，“你没事吧？，我在你家等了你好久……”一双手牢牢抓住张艺兴的双臂，眼睛睁得大大的，企图从张艺兴的脸上看出一些端倪来。

张艺兴似乎瘦了一些，白净的脸上没有任何伤痕，唯独唇瓣红润得有些刺眼。

“我没事，”张艺兴愣愣地看着面前的人，一时间忘记了推开，直到手臂上的痛感越来越明显，张艺兴才推着朴灿烈，“灿烈，你掐疼我了……”

朴灿烈这才松开手，一脸质疑却又肯定地说，“吴世勋找过你吧。”不是疑问句，是陈述句。

张艺兴目光不自然地低了下去，“谁找过我和你没关系。你已经不是我的客人了，”侧着身子越过朴灿烈，踮着脚从过道的窗户上摸下一把钥匙，“我很好，不用你担心。”

朴灿烈不是没有看到张艺兴侧身从旁边走过去无意间露出来的痕迹，可是朴灿烈又有什么立场来关心张艺兴呢。“你离吴世勋远一点，”语气明显的停顿，“他的背景太深了。”

“我想你误会了，”张艺兴回头对上朴灿烈的眼，“我和他不过也是交易关系。”

钥匙放进门锁里，在张艺兴的推动下发出金属与金属碰撞的声音。“我要结婚了。”

只要一拧，门就开了。慢了一秒，这扇门就永远也开不了。

时间好像静止了，张艺兴没有回头，一直保持着开门的动作。等过了片刻，张艺兴才哑哑地回了句那恭喜你啊。

朴灿烈比张艺兴高出大半个头，现在却像一个三岁小孩似的冲上来，从背后牢牢地抱住张艺兴，“艺兴。”两只手臂环过张艺兴纤细的腰，尖尖的下巴搁在张艺兴的肩膀上。

“艺兴，”有力的手臂越收越紧，“张艺兴。”一声一声，肝肠寸断地呼喊。

“够了！”张艺兴猛地转过身，挣脱朴灿烈的怀抱，“你回去吧，不是要结婚了吗？”

被推开的人一脸悲色，炯炯有神的桃花眼里都是一片花落时的凄凉。朴灿烈极好的教养倒是让他迅速整理好自己的情绪，不过两分钟空当就收起了所有的情绪。

“艺兴，”朴灿烈极力压制住内心的情绪，“好好生活。”垂在两侧的双手不自觉地握成拳，指甲嵌入掌心，生疼。我怕我忍不住又想拥你入怀。

“再见。”朴灿烈没有给张艺兴回话的机会，转身离开。这次，换我先走。

朴灿烈似乎很平静地下了楼，优越的面容让人看不出端倪。殊不知外表下那颗跳动的心脏早已被撕开一个大口子，血正在哗啦啦往外流。我选择不了自己的出身，左右不了自己的命运，甚至救赎不了自己心爱的人。只要知道那个让我心脏扑通扑通跳动的人还在这个世界上好好地生活着，那我哭干泪、流尽血，哪怕最后下地狱又有什么关系呢？

“嘭”楼上的门关上了，朴灿烈停住脚抬头看去，隔着一圈一圈的楼梯什么也看不到。“艺兴。”朴灿烈冲着张艺兴家的方向无声地喊出那个名字，早已忍不住的眼泪顺着眼角流下来。你看，就算是我先走，你还是不舍得回头看我一眼。

回到家的人瞬间瘫倒在床上，卸下一身防备才后知后觉感到疲惫不堪。张艺兴裹进被子好一会，若有若无的味道却让张艺兴猛地清醒过来。该死，还穿的吴世勋的衣服。

等到把吴世勋的衣服扔到角落，换上自己的衣服，张艺兴才真正地睡过去。盖了好几年的棉被没有蚕丝被那样柔软，却有足够的重量让人安心。张艺兴睡得很沉，仿佛所有事情都告一段落，醒过来又是一个全新的开始。

接下来的几天，张艺兴过得的确很平静。重新找了工作，早上给人家当家教，下午去市区的餐厅当服务员，晚上还能在餐厅吃些东西，再坐着不用倒车的末班车回家好好睡一觉。曾经遇到的那些人，都暻秀，朴灿烈，边伯贤，吴世勋，仿佛只是误入张艺兴的噩梦般的存在。好在梦醒了，一切都在变好，春天就要来了，张艺兴这样想。

这样的生活并没有持续几天。这天张艺兴到家，刚刚洗过澡，头发还是湿漉漉，水顺着发梢不停地滴落。张艺兴怕滴湿自己身上的厚毛衣，拿了一张帕子在不停的擦拭。一边擦一边走，正准备关上灯，不看路的张艺兴一脚踢上了贴着斑驳的墙壁放置的小柜子，张艺兴痛得弯下腰去。刚刚弯下腰，张艺兴就感觉什么东西擦着自己的背脊过去了。

“咻”快速擦过的物体打进了墙壁里。

也算是见识过那么多不同情况的人，张艺兴大脑空白了一瞬间，身体立刻做出自我防卫的反应，就着弯腰的姿势蹲下，慌乱之中又磕到了额头。“哎哟！”张艺兴吃痛，却还想寻找可躲避的地方。屋子很小，摆放的东西也不多，张艺兴只能尽量让自己蜷缩起来，暗自屏住呼吸，祈祷暗处的人看不到自己。不知道对方的目的，躲起来总是好的。

“咻”又是一枪从张艺兴头顶上打进墙壁里，张艺兴一瞬不瞬地看着面前的墙壁被击出灰白色的粉尘，然后落了张艺兴一脸。

应该是冲着自己来的，张艺兴决定赌一把，自己离门的位置并不远，直接爬过去开门就跑……然而张艺兴手还没有伸出去，“嘭嘭嘭”门却响了。

有力的敲门声，对方一定是个比自己强壮的人。冷汗从张艺兴额头上渗出来，这一刻好像有一个世纪那样漫长。

“张艺兴，你在家吗？”熟悉的声音隔着门传进来，张艺兴从没觉得这个人的声音是如此悦耳动听。 

“在！”张艺兴不敢轻举妄动，却像抓住最后一根稻草一般呼喊出声。

只要活下去，一切都还有希望。

“张艺兴？”门外的人似乎感觉到里面情况的不对劲，直接一脚踹开了张艺兴家岌岌可危的门。

吴世勋穿着整洁的白色西装，要是再加上一对翅膀，对于张艺兴来说真就是从天而降的天使。

房间里，清瘦的人把自己缩成小小的一团，躲在门口一个柜子的旁边。白净的脸上沾了不少灰，露出的一双大眼睛里未散去的惊恐同希望交织在一起，可怜极了。中了陷阱的小兔子也是这个惹人怜的样呢。

吴世勋似乎被这个样子的张艺兴吓到了，一把拉起了张艺兴，“我来了，没事了。”温柔出水的眼神极大地安抚了面前受惊的人。乖巧的人拥进吴世勋的怀里，手还拽了拽吴世勋的衣角。吴世勋极其淡定地扫视了一眼漆黑一片的窗外，嘴角勾起了一抹笑容。

“咻”又是一枪，擦着吴世勋的手臂过去。

“啊！”怀里的人听到动静开始反射性挣扎。“没事，”吴世勋安抚性地拍了拍张艺兴的后背，“这里危险，先跟我走。”

吴世勋不容张艺兴思考就半推半就带着人下了楼，一边注意着怀里的张艺兴，一边还打着电话，“去查谁干的。”语气里的愠怒张艺兴听的明明白白。

吴世勋的SUV就停在楼下，张艺兴被吴世勋抱进了副驾驶，张艺兴才隐隐约约闻到空气里若有若无的血腥味。

吴世勋跟着发动了车，密封空间里腥甜的味道越来越浓烈。

两人无话，张艺兴紧绷的精神在安静的环境里慢慢放松下来，困极了却又不敢睡着。

车慢慢驶进热闹的城区，张艺兴借着路灯才瞥见吴世勋右边的袖子破了，还在流血。“你受伤了？”毛茸茸的脑袋凑到吴世勋手臂面前，眼神迷茫又懵懂。平日里对血液敏感的嗅觉仿佛已经在惊吓中罢工。

“没什么大碍，”吴世勋转过来看了一眼眼神迷迷糊糊的人，“困的话，你先睡一会，没事了，到了我叫你。”温柔的语气加上一直吹着热风的空调，张艺兴仿佛真的安全了。迷迷糊糊的人在副驾驶上睡了过去，再睁开眼睛的时候，车已经驶进吴世勋家里。

吴世勋家里只有一个保姆，保姆对于吴世勋手臂上的伤见怪不怪，却对吴世勋身后跟着的男孩产生了疑惑，吴小少爷向来有洁癖，那男孩实在是，不怎么整洁。吴世勋只简短地吩咐了几句，就带着张艺兴上了楼。

吴世勋是真的不在意张艺兴还穿着洗完澡时脏兮兮的棉拖鞋，人在就行了。把张艺兴带进自己的房间，张艺兴却似乎意识到自己与这房间有些格格不入，安静地站在房间角落里。张艺兴湿漉漉的头发早在慌乱的躲避中蹭得乱糟糟，额头的一边也被磕出一个青色的包。

吴世勋从浴室拿出张帕子，给乖巧站着的张艺兴擦干净脸。

保姆敲了敲门，送进来小药箱和干净的睡衣。吴世勋在药箱里找了半天，才拿了瓶小药膏出来。

“你的手没事吗？”张艺兴在车上睡了一觉后，不再是吴世勋一开始见到的那副害怕极了要人抱的样子。

“没事，”吴世勋语气冷冷的，仿佛只是在马路边上喂了只饿极了的小野猫。“脱了衣服去床上躺着，我给你上药。”

张艺兴身上确实有好几处磕磕碰碰的伤，一开始紧张害怕不觉得，现在安静下来痛感也跟着上来，毫不矫情地脱了衣服就躺上了床。

吴世勋跟着脱了西装外套，右边的袖子早就被染红。白色西装上的一抹红格外的扎眼，张艺兴有些愧疚得扭过头去。

吴世勋修长的手指沾出些白色的药膏，动作轻柔地抹上张艺兴额头上的包。冰冰凉凉的膏体在张艺兴额头上化开，眼前给自己上药的男人很认真，张艺兴心里酸的一塌糊涂。

“疼的还厉不厉害？”吴世勋轻轻按了按鼓出来的包。

“疼。”张艺兴吃痛。

“那我不按了，”吴世勋收回停在张艺兴额头上的目光，果然，这只小兔子正在看自己。

“还有哪疼？”吴世勋慢慢俯下身，张艺兴似乎都能闻到他身上那熟悉的味道。

张艺兴突然想到自己的脚，不由得往上蹭着想坐起来，“我自己来吧……”

“躺着。”吴世勋按住张艺兴，“把睡衣穿上先，”随着张艺兴的目光看向那双白白净净的小脚丫子，“脚是吗？”

吴世勋拿着药膏去了床尾，一手握住张艺兴小巧的脚踝，一手给张艺兴白净的脚趾抹着药。吴世勋越抹，眼神越暗，还好，现在这只兔子是自己一个人的。

床上躺着的张艺兴已经尴尬地闭上了眼。冰凉的感觉在脚拇指上化开，眼睛不自主悄悄眯出一条线，正在上药的吴世勋面不改色，还是很认真。手握脚踝却像握着什么绝世珍宝。

张艺兴安静乖巧地由着吴世勋摆布，张艺兴知道吴世勋是个少爷身，所以吴世勋不小心按痛了自己也默默地忍着。

等到吴世勋帮张艺兴上好药，却起了身，“我去包扎一下，今晚你就在这睡吧，很安全，不用担心。”说着，吴世勋单手解开了自己的领带。

“你……”刚要躺下去的张艺兴看见吴世勋开门要出去，立马又坐了起来，“要走啊……”

“我下去包扎，”走到门口的人回过头来调笑着看着张艺兴。“不走。”

张艺兴缩进被子里，大脑在今天一天的各种刺激下昏昏沉沉的，不知不觉就睡了过去。直到有一个温暖的身体贴了上来。

像是掉进了海里，却有一个人从背后抱住了自己。我不知他是人是鬼，是救人的水手，还是索命的塞壬，此时我只愿与这温暖共沉沦。

张艺兴醒过来的时候，整个房间里一片漆黑。一摸，吴世勋呢？

张艺兴起身下了床，迷茫地看着门外透进来的一缕灯光。

张艺兴跟着灯光走到了门口，好像有人在打电话？

手刚好搭在门把上，还没来得及拉开门，就听到那个熟悉的声音：

“我连同边少寒干掉边伯贤不就是为了吴家！”

tbc.


	10. 斯德哥尔摩情人10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请勿上升真人

夜里的筱筑很安静，房子自带的小院子里亮了盏孤零零的路灯。

黑暗中，美人在怀的吴世勋睡得很好，突然床头的手机一阵震动。吴世勋眼睛都没睁开，长臂一伸就挂掉了。手机又不依不饶地响起来，吴世勋不耐烦捞过来一看，是自家大哥打过来的电话。

漆黑一片的房间里看不清旁边沉睡的人，吴世勋只隐隐约约看到个轮廓，就捏着电话就出去了。

“吴世勋！”电话那头的人咬牙切齿，“你真是有胆了！”

“你终于查到了？”被吵醒的吴世勋心情并不好，“我连同边少寒干掉边伯贤不就是为了吴家！”

“为了吴家？还是为了那个小鸭子？”吴煜太了解自己这个表面看起来很听话弟弟。

“你只要知道现在边伯贤已经死了，少了一个竞争对手就行。”吴世勋开始不耐烦，困困地打了个哈欠。

“吴世勋，你给我适可而止一点…和林家的事情，你别再插手，安生给我待在筱筑…”

“那你也别来插手我的事情，”吴世勋语气越发不耐烦，“我的人，生死我说了算。”

“呵，你是不是得谢谢我给了你一个“英雄救美”的机会？人现在在你那吧？”吴煜气得笑了笑，很清楚吴世勋打的什么如意算盘。

“在床上呢，”吴世勋见吴煜或多或少猜到自己的目的，也不兜圈子，甚至有些得意，“吓一吓，就乖多了。”

“你别再弄出什么事…”吴世勋没等电话那头的吴煜说完话就直接摁掉电话。

吴世勋有些头痛地按了按自己的太阳穴，自家哥哥今天要杀张艺兴这件事情自己是知道的，不然也不会准时且有恃无恐地去“英雄救美”。说到底，他哥能这个点打电话来兴师问罪，就是已经不追究自己擅作主张连同边伯贤不成器的边家大哥一同炸了边伯贤的事。

吴世勋是吴家的小儿子，比吴煜整整小了十来岁，自然是要放在手心里疼爱的。吴家家训严，吴煜从小就是冲着接班人去培养的，到了备受疼爱的小儿子吴世勋，就是由着他的兴趣爱好来。吴世勋高中没好好念几年，想着想呼吸呼吸海那边的空气，吴家二话不说也就送着他去了。知道吴世勋喜欢玩男人，吴煜也只能咬着牙，睁一只眼闭一只眼，让他注意安全。

这次的事情，的确是吴世勋过分。吴林两家本就是竞争关系，现在突然杀出一个制约着双方的边伯贤，说着是立场坚定地要保持中立，其实就是想分一杯羹。粥本就少，现在还要多一个人分，两家自然不乐意。但是凭本事吃饭的时代，只能各显神通。谁知道刚回国的吴家小少爷吴世勋明面上和各个太子爷打得火热，却在背后使绊子，直接玩阴的拉拢边少寒炸掉了边伯贤。

吴煜起先只知道吴世勋做完这不光彩的事后，还顺便处理了现场所有人，甚至后面连边少寒一并灭口。暗中调查后才知道，吴世勋还带偷偷带走了边伯贤的马子。这个马子绝不能留下来！吴煜就派了个身边的杀手去解决这个“祸水”，谁知道半路杀出个吴世勋。自家的杀手自是不敢伤到吴世勋的，人不仅没灭口，还被吴世勋落个“英雄救美”的名声。

吴世勋已经没有刚被吵醒时的烦躁，瞥了瞥手臂上的伤口。这哪里是什么被子弹擦破的伤口！吴世勋自信地笑了笑。晚上得到消息说自家大哥有所行动，吴世勋便从容地从衣帽间特地挑了一套白西装，大哥这么给面子设了局，自己怎么能不赴约呢？

吴世勋太了解吴煜，绝不会留下任何对自己有任何威胁的人。放张艺兴回去，不过也只是吴世勋计划里的一部分。等到吴煜发现张艺兴的存在，一定不会善罢甘休，这才是吴世勋真正出手的好时机。

“到手的兔子怎么能轻易放走呢？”欲擒故纵的戏码，倒是感谢吴煜的倾情演出。

吴世勋心情像是那天边伯贤的府邸燃起的熊熊烈火，烧光了心里所有的不快。

“你的家产是我的，你的马子也是我的。”

吴世勋回忆够了，转身准备回到温暖的被窝。却猝不及防看到本该躺在被窝里等着自己的人正站在没有完全关上的门后面。

走廊上温暖的光直直地透过门缝打在张艺兴的脸上。直直的一束光，照亮了张艺兴半张脸，另一半隐匿在黑暗中，看不清。四目相对，这时候的张艺兴好像一只初生的小羊羔，眼睛在灯光的照耀下如黑曜石般发着迷蒙的光。

吴世勋突然就想起曾经养过的一只比熊——Vivi。

伸手揉了揉张艺兴睡得蓬松的头发，“醒了？回去睡吧。”吴世勋风轻云淡的语气仿佛并不担心张艺兴刚刚是否听到了他在电话里讲的话。因为张艺兴，你没得选。

张艺兴像是被一团湿棉花堵住了喉咙，说不出一个字。不知道吴世勋是什么时候起身接的电话，自己又错过了多少电话里的内容。不过听到的这些，已经让张艺兴难以消化。回家的这几天张艺兴倒是听说了边伯贤出事的消息，还刚好是自己被救那天。本着这一切已经与自己无关的心情，张艺兴没有多想。

现在看来，原来是这样啊。张艺兴光着脚踩在毛茸茸的地毯上，一眨不眨地盯着吴世勋。恰到好处的时间出现，刚好打歪了的伤口，准备好的合身睡衣…

寒冷从脚底窜上来，张艺兴冷得哆嗦了一下。这个冬天真是太冷了，连我的一颗心都结了厚厚一层冰，这颗心仿佛再也不会跳动。张艺兴没回吴世勋的话，自己转过身，一步一步走回床边。温暖柔软的土耳其地毯仿佛是没有边界的沼泽，张艺兴担心自己一不小心就会陷下去。

每个人都带了一张名为占有欲的面具，顶着光鲜华丽的面具说着爱你的情话，多可笑。我努力避开所有人的陷阱，却摔倒在最普通的机关里。吴世勋，我为什么要相信你？我不过想好好地活着罢了。 

张艺兴躺下，拉过还有余温的被子，覆在自己脸上。

感受到旁边陷下去，一个温暖的身躯靠过来，张艺兴翻了个身。

同床异梦。

厚厚的窗帘挡不住逐渐泛白的天空，天终于亮了。

“吴世勋，你让我走吧。”张艺兴从床上坐起来，冲着背对自己的吴世勋说。

“大早上，就想和我说这些？”吴世勋没回头，自顾自地脱下自己的睡衣，露出大片紧实的肌肤。

“我昨天可是救了你，脚还痛不痛？”拿出白色的衬衫套上，吴世勋这才扭着头看了一眼张艺兴，还穿着自己准备的小睡衣呢。

“吴世勋，”张艺兴冲着正在换衣服的吴世勋大吼，“如果不是你，我会受伤吗？”

“呵，”吴世勋嗤笑一声，“既然你知道，”正在低头扣扣子的人平静的目光逐渐锐利，“那你为什么会觉得我会放你走？”

戴面具的人终于摘下他虚伪的面具，露出他极度扭曲的内心。吴世勋、朴灿烈、边伯贤，你们还真是一个模样！

“你就是个疯子！”背后传来张艺兴绝望地喊叫声。

换好衣服的吴世勋转过来，“你乖乖给我待在这里，最好不要有想跑的念头。”一字一顿的话语，像是警告。

吴世勋慢慢靠近床上因气愤而脸有些泛红的人，捏住那张巴掌大的脸，“等着我晚上回来。”

“滚！”张艺兴生气极了。

这样的情况好像不是第一两次了，只是这次却是张艺兴自己跟着吴世勋一步一步走进的陷阱。吴世勋走后，张艺兴像是卸下了什么沉重的担子，懒懒地躺在床上。

要不，这次，跑吧？

张艺兴突然坐起来，眼睛里闪着光，跑！换了合身的衣服，果然吴世勋早就准备好一切，就等着张艺兴跳进陷阱里。下楼，还是昨天的那位保姆。饭桌上摆着热腾腾的早饭，张艺兴有些疑惑，坐下来先填饱肚子。边吃边环顾四周，还是只有保姆一个人。

张艺兴心不在焉地吃了些东西，便去向正在打扫的保姆搭话。

“阿姨你好，你知不知道从这出去除了自己开车还有什么办法吗？”张艺兴冲着还在打扫的阿姨眨了眨眼，一副人畜无害的样子。

“走路啊。”保姆回答的很严肃，“这边是有小道的，走路半个小时就可以出去。”保姆还顺手指了指路，顺便认真地盯了张艺兴一秒，就移开了目光。

“世勋他，”张艺兴说得尽量显得自己和吴世勋很熟，“有份文件没有带走，我去送给他。”欲盖弥彰的说辞。

“那应该让小少爷派车来接你啊，我给他打电话吧…”保姆阿姨心肠真好。

“不用麻烦他了，我去就好。”张艺兴笑得明晃晃。

走在大路上的张艺兴觉得很不真实，就这样正大光明地从吴世勋家走出来了？

来不及思考这些，回到繁华市区的张艺兴突然想起了自己今天的工作，“糟了！”在路上飞跑了两步，张艺兴突然停下脚步，用力拍了拍自己的头，“今天周一啊张艺兴，你给谁补习啊！”

放心下来的张艺兴先决定回家看看情况。

门还保持着昨天晚上吴世勋随手关上的模样，伸手一推就开了。本来就不算宽的房子里面有些凌乱，却没有被人翻过的痕迹。斑驳的墙壁上还留着痕迹清晰的弹孔，张艺兴没心情看这些，绕过客厅的乱七八糟就窝到自己床上。

只有在属于张艺兴自己的空间里，张艺兴才能完全放松下来。晚上的工作还要继续，张艺兴换上了自己的衣服。

张艺兴看了时间正准备出门，手机却响了，完全陌生的号码。“喂？”

“怎么办啊艺兴，”熟悉又陌生的声音，隔着屏幕却像是来自地狱，“我都让你乖乖待在家…”

“我帮你把你朋友带回家，你却走了？恩？”吴世勋的话给了张艺兴当头一棒，电话那头还隐隐约约传来都暻秀的声音，“别…别来！”

“你！”张艺兴接电话的手愤愤地紧了又紧，“想我怎么样？”

“给你半个小时，出现在我面前。”吴世勋悠闲的声音好像是躺在某个阳光充沛的沙滩一样慵懒，“不然我就把你哥哥，也带回家。”

“好！”张艺兴无力地叹了口气，心想着真好笑，吴世勋都能找人暗杀自己来玩出“英雄救美”的戏码，自己怎么会蠢到相信他会让自己轻而易举的离开？“我来！”

吴世勋挂了电话，看了眼脚边躺着浑身是血的人。“你和艺兴关系很好吧？他听到你在我这儿，正在赶着过来。”

蓝色的毛衣被鲜血浸透，紧紧地贴在都暻秀身上，连脖子附近的白衬衫都被染出了鲜红的颜色，“你就是个疯子…”

“他看到你这样会心疼吧？”尖头皮鞋踩上都暻秀正在汩汩流血的伤口。

“啊！”

吴世勋完全无视了脚下哀嚎的人，“不听话的宠物，总是要给他点教训让他听话。”狭长的眼睛不知看向何处。 

“你说他多久会来？”吴世勋突然蹲下来，认真地盯着都暻秀，却开始自顾自地讲起故事，“我原来养过一只小狗，白色的比熊。”

“刚刚把它抱回家的时候，它还很开心，在家里蹦啊跳啊。突然有一天，它不吃东西了，怎么喂它都不吃。”吴世勋低了低头，“然后我把它关了两天，不让它吃不让它喝。再放出来的时候，它就学乖了。喂它吃什么，它都吃。”

吴世勋站起来抖了抖衣服，又安安静静坐回了椅子上。

都暻秀觉得恐慌，这个吴家小少爷，太过恐怖…

“吴世勋呢？”张艺兴到了筱筑，站在门口等着他的是上次载他过来的司机。

“请跟我来。”司机今天并没有带帽子，一张俊秀年轻的脸露出来，倒是温润的模样。

张艺兴跟着司机，依旧是推开上次那扇玻璃门。司机却领着张艺兴绕过客厅，张艺兴才看到客厅后面原来还有一条道。

沿着楼梯走下去，张艺兴隐约闻到了不好却熟悉的味道，心紧紧地揪在一起。

眼前突然一亮，推开门，是个光源充足的地下室。张艺兴只看了一眼正鲜血淋漓躺在地上的都暻秀就收回目光。

直直对上像个王者似的坐在椅子上的吴世勋，“放了他吧。”张艺兴堪堪开口。

“很准时，很好。”吴世勋站起来，大跨步过来，一只手臂搂住张艺兴就要往外走，完全不在意地上躺着奄奄一息的人，冲着站在一旁待命的人说了句，“俊生，放人。”

张艺兴狠狠地按住自己想回头的想法，手握成拳，由着吴世勋带着自己往楼上走。

又是上次的房间。张艺兴却不再是上次的心情，一颗心早就冻成一团，还谈什么痛不痛。

张艺兴往旁边虚晃了下，挣开吴世勋搭在自己肩膀上的手。站定，脸无比诚恳地看向吴世勋，眼睛却没有一丝光亮，“做吗？”轻松的口气。

吴世勋没去看张艺兴，只是笑了笑，却不是那种由内而外地笑，嘴角礼节性地往上挑了挑。

吴世勋慢慢踱步到房间里那把木制的椅子面前，一只手覆上去，一寸一寸往上摸，像只伺机而动黑曼巴蛇，还吐着黑色的信子。张艺兴看着吴世勋的背影，担心他会突然回过头来，冲着自己的动脉来上一口。

吴世勋真的回了头！带上些笑意的眼睛像两轮弯弯的月牙，牢牢地盯住张艺兴。“会吧？”暗示性地拍了拍自己的胯，然后潇洒地在椅子上坐下，好整以暇地等着张艺兴。

张艺兴愣了有足足两秒钟，才反应出吴世勋的意图。

一步一步走向椅子上坐着的人。无边无界的沼泽，我怎么逃得了？

在吴世勋面前蹲下来，张艺兴暗自摒了口气。张艺兴确实没有帮人口的经验。

拉开黑色裤子的拉链，粗长的性器把白色的内裤支棱出一个小帐篷。张艺兴索性一把拉下了吴世勋的内裤，弹出来的性器直直地拍在张艺兴脸上。

“含住他，乖。”吴世勋的声音有些沙哑。从上面看下去刚好可以看到张艺兴乖巧的发旋儿。

张艺兴没有闭眼，缓缓张口就含住面前的硕大。性器的顶端直直抵上张艺兴的嗓子，张艺兴忍不住想干呕，眼泪都出来了。

被温暖湿热包裹着，吴世勋轻轻叹了口气。一只手抚上张艺兴的后脑勺，“舔舔他…”色情地抚摸着茸茸一片的后脑勺，吴世勋忍不住按着张艺兴的头往自己胯间送。

“唔…”鸡蛋大小的前端把张艺兴的嘴塞得满满的，想说太大了，却只能痛苦地咽下。

吞吐着性器的张艺兴却没有想过要是自己突然用力合紧牙关会怎么样，只顾着努力做好自己的事情。

灵巧的小舌妖娆地滑过柱身，马眼逐渐有腥膻的液体渗出，张艺兴没有拒绝，默默地吞了下去。吴世勋忍不住发出一声又一声的叹息。

止不住的叹息，来不及吞咽的津液，尽力吞吐的声音，一室春色旖旎。

白色的精液喷射在张艺兴脸上时，张艺兴还没有从不断的吞吐中回过神。吴世勋一把拉起还蹲在地上的发愣人。

麻木的腿不听使唤，张艺兴在突然的拉扯下栽进吴世勋的怀里。

吴世勋掏出手帕擦了擦张艺兴脸上自己的子子孙孙，忍不住吻上张艺兴在抽插中被磨得发红的唇瓣。

“你做得很好，”吴世勋捏住张艺兴的下颚，弯弯的月牙眼笑得亮晶晶的，“我原谅你了。”

怀里的人没有反应，吴世勋又忍不住吻了吻张艺兴漂亮的眼睛。

无神的人任由别人亲吻着，脑子里却只回荡着一句话，张艺兴，你完了…

tbc.


	11. 斯德哥尔摩情人11

完结啦  
还有番外，单独发

请勿上升真人

我终究还是掉下了悬崖，风在我耳边呼啸，好像在问我“你后悔吗？”

“不，我从来没得选择。”

冰冷刺骨的海水顷刻间淹没我，腥咸的海水灌进我的身体里…我放任自己这样死去、腐烂。

直到有一双手把我拉上船。我以为我得救了！一步一步走向船夫，直到我掉进陷阱，才绝望地看到他眼里的不羁。

我趁他不注意跳进海里，可能腐烂才是我的最终归宿。他粗暴地又把我从海里捞了上来，像是花鸟鱼市场玻璃缸里面任人挑选的观赏鱼。

他确实把我扔进了他的鱼缸，美好安全的禁锢牢笼。

可是我，可是我，怎么，好像爱上了这个鱼缸？这明明是限制我的牢笼啊！ 

这一年的雪来的格外晚，十二月下旬，天空才零零星星飘落些雪花。坐落在市郊的“筱筑”像个与世隔绝的温室，里面泡着一只不安的张艺兴，在舒适的温度催化下逐渐麻木。

年幼时的不幸，如今的飞来横祸，都是根根分明扎在张艺兴心上的刺。拔不出来，就赤果果露在外面，时时刻刻疼痛着。如今，与世隔绝，张艺兴也可以暂时放下这些桎梏，安静地窝在吴世勋精心布置的囚笼里，像商店里最昂贵的木偶娃娃，只用负责好看就行。

巨大的落地窗外细雪纷飞，窗这头壁炉里正呲啦啦地燃着火，跳跃着的小火焰只能看到个张艺兴清瘦的背影。张艺兴丝毫不受任何影响，在聚精会神画着画。尽管外面的世界天寒地冻，但处在温室的张艺兴只醉心于手里的画。

一笔一画，ARCHES水彩纸上，是一片红得耀眼的凤凰花。

这时候，距离张艺兴在晚上接到电话赶到吴世勋的“筱筑”已经一个月有余。而这一个多月来，张艺兴都没有离开过“筱筑”一步。

“A城赫赫有名的边氏现任董事边伯贤意外遭遇火灾身亡；不多日，其同父异母的大哥边少寒在郊区身首异处；都家长子都暻秀遭遇仇家寻仇身中数刀至今昏迷不醒……”这样的新闻报道对张艺兴来说，仿佛已经是有些久远的事情了。

张艺兴只用每日安分地待在“筱筑”里。白天张艺兴在这间巨大的画室里，用着吴世勋特地差人从世界各地搜罗来的名贵颜料画着画，晚上再和吴世勋肌肤相亲……

张艺兴上色上到一半，手里握着的笔就停住了，看向窗外白茫茫一片的眼睛突然就暗了下来，已经很久没有这样欣赏过雪景…张艺兴以前总是很讨厌冬天，洗衣服的水冰冷刺骨，坐在桌子前看书也冷得直哆嗦，连钻进被窝，也都是冰凉的一片。

“想什么呢？”带着点寒气的身躯贴过来，有力的手臂缠上张艺兴纤细的腰，“我进来你都没听到。”湿热的气息吐在张艺兴耳畔。

忍不住痒，张艺兴缩着脖子，转身就要推开吴世勋，却瞥见吴世勋手里还揣着一小盆土，黝黑发亮的土中间有株绿莹莹的苗。

“圣诞快乐，送你的。”吴世勋像是解释似的，把手里的小花盆举到张艺兴面前。

“这什么？”张艺兴接过小花盆，细细端详着。

“喏，”吴世勋挑眉看了眼画板上还未画完的凤凰花，“你的凤凰花。”

“谢谢。”

“那我的圣诞礼物呢？”

“啊？”张艺兴一双睁得大大的眼睛写满了无辜，“我没准备…”

吴世勋轻笑一声，“那把你送给我当圣诞礼物吧！”说着就开始“上下其手”。

“哎，吴世勋，天还没黑呢…”

壁炉里的柴火还在燃烧，发出呲啦啦的声音；窗外的雪花还在飘落，落在地上发出几乎不可闻见的声音；随手放在一旁的凤凰花苗，正在温暖环境中一点点成长。世间万物，都在悄然注视着纠缠在一起的两个人……

房间里安静得如同窗外灰蒙蒙的天空，没有一丝生气。

滴——滴——滴，只有各种机器发出象征生命平稳的声音，所有的机器都在为床上躺着的人而工作。冰冷的管子将人和机器连接起来，延续着那人岌岌可危的生命。

“他要什么时候才能醒过来？”朴灿烈隔着玻璃窗问旁边的医生。

“边少爷伤得实在是太重…”金医生欲言又止，“虽然身上只有14%的烧伤面积，但是在现场吸入大量浓烟…情况不太好。”

“金医生，”朴灿烈慢慢转过来，“你好好照顾着他就行。如果他醒了打电话给我。”

“好的，朴少爷。”

“还有，”朴灿烈压低了声音，靠到金医生面前说，“别让其他人知道边少爷在这。”

“朴少爷说笑了，这房间里躺着的不是我那前段时间工厂爆炸重伤的远方亲戚吗？”金先生抿了抿嘴，看向朴灿烈。

“当然。”朴灿烈笑得礼貌。

“朴少爷还是先回去吧，你的未婚妻还在等你呢。”金医生收起了猫咪般的笑容。

朴灿烈没再接话，绕过金医生离开。

边伯贤之所以还能完好无损躺在医院里，全靠事发当天所有手下拼尽全力保护，还有后来心有疑惑再次出现在现场的朴灿烈。

边伯贤躺着的这栋楼坐落在林家的“仁爱医院”范围内。不消两分钟，朴灿烈就迈着长腿出现在了林铭清面前。

“爸爸说，晚上要一起吃饭，叫上伯父伯母。”林铭清笑吟吟走到朴灿烈面前，伸手挽住面前高大的男孩。

“你不是说去洗手间吗？怎么这么久？”女孩装作嗔怪地问朴灿烈。

“医院人太多了，”朴灿烈不动声色地岔开话题，“大小姐的微服私访怎么样？”

“挺好的，婚后你就要接手这家医院…”

“我先陪你去取婚纱吧，”朴灿烈似乎不想和林铭清讨论这样的问题，“不是还有几天婚礼就要举行了吗？”笑得一脸善解人意地看向林铭清。

“好啊。”情窦初开的女孩笑得甜美可人。

人人都说林家找了一个好女婿，一表人才又才华横溢，对林大小姐也是关心体贴，惹得林铭清一帮姐妹羡慕不已。估计着，这要是婚一结，林家大半财产都是他朴灿烈的了。

“去试试吧。”朴灿烈倒是很懂这些女孩子的心理，催促着刚拿到婚纱眼睛都在放光的女孩去试衣服。懂这些男孩女孩，我却从来不懂你张艺兴。朴灿烈还在心里暗自描摹张艺兴的模样，手机就响了，“朴少爷，他醒了。”

“灿烈，”一声呼喊把朴灿烈从电话里拉出来。穿着洁白婚纱的女孩像个小天使，正满心期待地看着朴灿烈。

看正在打电话的朴灿烈脸越来越黑，林铭清有些试探地问，“是出什么事了吗？”

“没事，”朴灿烈低头挂了电话，抬头又换上那张礼貌的脸，“陪你重要。”

林铭清不是傻子，但朴灿烈的话确实让她心上开出一朵又一朵的花，“没事，你去吧。我这都试好了，直接拿回家就行。你去吧。”要做一个善解人意的妻子！

“好，”朴灿烈站起来摸了摸林铭清的头，“那我先走了。”

走出婚纱店的朴灿烈突然笑了出来，“吴世勋，我们走着瞧。”

“本市在慈善方面每年都有大量捐款的林家与豪门朴家喜结连理的一天。”吴煜晃了一眼今天的头条，车就已经在“筱筑”门口停稳。

“少爷，到了。”

西装革履的吴煜抬头看了眼二楼巨大的落地窗，张艺兴是吧……

“大少爷，小少爷已经出去了。”保姆毕恭毕敬地回答着这位不速之客。

“我知道，我来接个人。”说着，吴煜就要绕过人上楼。

“房子里没有别人了！”保姆奋力拦住吴煜。

“王姨，你跟了小少爷这么多年。你帮他打掩护的样子还真是一点没变。让开！”低到冰点的声音让人不寒而栗。

王姨默默退到一旁，似曾相识的场景，小少爷的狗Vivi可不就是这样没的吗！

吴煜推开门，握着画笔的瘦弱少年听到动静回过头。

“你怎么…”张艺兴乍一看以为是才没有走一会的吴世勋又折了回来。

“我是吴世勋的哥哥，吴煜。”吴煜整了整领带，自我介绍着。

“嗯。”张艺兴还在打量着吴煜这张和吴世勋相似的脸。明明是相似的五官，拼凑在一起却没有吴世勋那样的精致好看。吴煜没有吴世勋那样高，却很有压迫感。吴世勋看张艺兴时，总是带着点笑，眉目里还夹杂着些若有若无的温情。而吴煜的眼神总是很冷，像审问犯人的法官，盯得张艺兴一哆嗦。

“吴世勋出去了。”张艺兴被盯得鸡皮疙瘩都起来。

“我知道，”吴煜慢慢走过来，像一条正在狩猎的黑曼巴蛇，这点倒是和吴世勋一模一样。“他去参加一个婚礼，是你的老朋友。怎么？你的老朋友没有邀请你吗？”

“没…”张艺兴挪着步子，一点点往后退。吴煜不揭穿张艺兴，一步步跟进。直到张艺兴撞在落地窗上时，一把抓住张艺兴，“你跟我走。”

张艺兴下意识地挣扎，手无意间打落了专门放在落地窗前吸收阳光的凤凰花苗。

“乒啷。”陶瓷花盆碎了一地，碎片溅得到处都是，黝黑的泥土洒了出来，娇嫩的苗跟着飞出去好远。

“我的花！”张艺兴急得尖叫。那是他最爱的凤凰花，那是吴世勋送给他的圣诞礼物，那是张艺兴最后的心心念念。

“别管花了，”吴煜力气出奇地大，拽住张艺兴的手腕就要往外走。

“你放手！”张艺兴拼命想甩开吴煜的手，“你有病吧！你们全家都有病！你是凶手！快放开我！”张艺兴绝望地呼喊，却只能看着自己被拖走。房间里还有幅自己只勾勒了一半线条的画，地板上还躺着株奄奄一息的苗。

吴煜一路连拖带拽把张艺兴塞进了车里，“开车。”

“你们是不是一家子都有病！”张艺兴冲着吴煜大喊。

吴煜没接话，把张艺兴牢牢地捆在座位上。“你安静一点，”吴煜看了眼车窗外飞逝的风景，“你知道吴世勋曾经养过一只狗吗？”

张艺兴摇了摇头。

“世勋是我弟弟，他生来就要什么有什么。他可以选择不用继承父亲的位置，自己玩得开心就好。他上学的时候，从来没有人敢欺负他。世勋总是呼风唤雨惯了，”说到这，吴煜轻笑了一声，“后来有人送了他一只小狗，是比熊，白色毛茸茸的，像团棉花糖。世勋喜欢得不得了。”吴煜跟着叹了口气，“可是小狗怎么听得懂人话呢，世勋喂它吃东西，它不吃。世勋很生气，就把它关起来，饿了几天，就听话了。后面有一天，没关好门，小狗跑了出去，放学回来的世勋刚好遇见它被撞到在马路上……”

“世勋难过了好一阵子，从此就不再养狗了。他养花花草草其实也没有养成过…”吴煜越说，张艺兴的一颗心就越揪着地难受。

“过于跋扈的人，怎么可能养的了这些有灵性的东西呢？张艺兴，你说是吧？”吴煜阴狠地目光盯住张艺兴。

“这张卡里面有些钱，密码是今天的日期，算是我们吴家对你的一点补偿。等一下车停，我会安排人送你走。世勋之前犯的错，请你多担待。”吴煜话锋一转。

张艺兴顶着吴煜令人毛骨悚然的目光，颤抖着手接下了卡。这卡要是不收，怕是下不了这车了。

“一会儿，你上610房间，里面还有一样东西要你亲自去取。”吴煜收回自己谈判常用的目光，恢复成众人眼里那个运筹帷幄的吴煜。

不知吴煜是叫人在哪停的车，张艺兴一下车就看到一座辉煌的酒店后门。张艺兴下车后，吴煜并没有马上就开走，感受着背后冰冷的注视，张艺兴没回头快步走进了酒店。

转过弯，脚踩上第一阶台阶，张艺兴却迟疑了，走还是不走？

脑海里有关吴世勋的回忆像潮水般涌来。第一次见面，贴在脸上的冰袋。第二次见面他吻自己时的样子。第三次，设计自己，那个相拥而眠的晚上……

我应该是个自由人，张艺兴这样对自己说，摇了摇头，甩开所有的回忆。吴世勋设计陷害我，绑架我的朋友来威胁我，还囚禁我。不折不扣的疯子！

可是到610门前，张艺兴还是犹豫了。吴世勋，或许我们不应该认识的…

张艺兴还在思考，门就开了。黑色的西装，熟悉的脸。

“艺兴！”朴灿烈露出一口大白牙，还有冒着星星期待的眼神，“你来了！我带你走吧。”

张艺兴一脸惊恐，“怎么是你？你今天不是要…”

“我逃婚了，艺兴，你跟我走吧。所有的一切我都安排好了，我们去新的地方，没有人认识我们，我们可以重新开始。”跟着话语一起激动的手拉住了张艺兴。

“灿烈，你不能这样，”张艺兴按住朴灿烈拽着自己的手，“我…我，我不能跟你走。”

“为什么？我都知道了，吴世勋用都暻秀威胁了你，他是不是又威胁了你？”朴灿烈眼睛瞪得铜铃似的，两只手紧紧地扣住张艺兴的肩膀。

“灿烈，我不想逃避，”张艺兴对上朴灿烈的眼睛里是前所未有的认真，“我想，我或许…”

朴灿烈突然捂住张艺兴的唇，“你别说出来。”

“那你待在这别出去。”说着，朴灿烈把张艺兴拉进了房间。

“为什么？”张艺兴不解，“你们，你们是不是做了什么？！灿烈！”张艺兴反过来扣住朴灿烈的手臂，“是不是吴煜？是他放小狗出去的！是不是他？”张艺兴面部表情有些狰狞。

朴灿烈轻轻地勾住张艺兴，“生在这样的家庭，多得是无奈。他也没有办法。”

张艺兴推开朴灿烈，“你让我出去吧。你去好好结你的婚。”

朴灿烈眸子里的光一下子就灭了，“你是不是从来就没有在意过我会不会结婚？”

空气像是静止了，“对不起。”除了对不起，张艺兴真的说不出别的话。

“不要说对不起。”朴灿烈抱住张艺兴，声音有些哽咽，“让我抱一下。”

“你走吧。”朴灿烈松开手，怀里的人像滑溜溜的小鱼一样游开了。晶莹的泪珠砸在地毯上，激起一层细微的灰尘。我朴灿烈精心部署，冒死救下边伯贤，甚至不惜一切代价联合吴煜，只是想带你走。计划里最大的变数不是什么时候才能醒过来的边伯贤，不是心狠手辣的吴煜，原来是你张艺兴，原来是你一颗心居然给了别人。

我倾尽所有，机关算尽，竟算不到你会为别人担心。

婚礼是在酒店前面的大片草坪上举行，此时婚礼会场已经压制不住躁动。

“这新郎是怎么回事？怎么还不来？”下面坐着的来宾正在窃窃私语。

“朴少爷不会逃婚了吧？”越来越离谱的猜测在人群中散开。

“大家听我说，朴少爷现在花粉过敏没法出来见参加仪式…”司仪在竭尽全力挽回局面。

“小清啊？这怎么回事？我们家灿烈出去之前没有跟你说过什么吗？”朴夫人着急地直跺脚。

“我不知道…”穿着婚纱的女孩急得快哭了。

“朴灿烈要是再不出来，就随便找个人去顶替。反正说过敏了，也看不出来。”林老爷脸黑得难看极了。

“亲家，这事他…你不能啊这样，灿烈他一定马上就回来了。”朴夫人还想着挽回局面。

“不用了。换一个人，这婚一样结。”林老爷子风里雨里半辈子，可不能因为这种事情折了面子。

林铭清低着头说不出一句话，我又有什么选择的权力……

“吴少爷和我大哥关系甚好啊？”离会场远些的地方，边伯贤戴着张银灰色的面具和吴世勋面对面地站着。

“不如边公子亲自去下面问他吧。”吴世勋笑了笑。

“吴世勋我原来看错你了。今天能不能活着从这里出去，就看你本事了。”隔着面具，边伯贤都是咬牙切齿。

吴世勋挑挑眉，“拭目以待。当时没把你炸死在现场，倒是我的失误了。”

边伯贤抬起右手，欲看表，这是给远处狙击手的信号。

“让我看看你还有几分钟的时间？”面具下的人笑得猖狂。

“吴世勋！”

“咻”

面前突然窜出个人，直直扑向吴世勋。

他额头上还挂着汗珠，像极了昨天晚上云雨后闹着要吴世勋抱他的样子。

“不要！”边伯贤看向射击的方向，来不及了。

原来用力抱一个人，会痛。背，真的好痛。吴世勋，其实我不知道今天会发什么，会不会有危险，我到底恨不恨你，这些问题都太高深了。我想我现在唯一能确认的，就是刚刚扑过来的瞬间，我张艺兴，是爱你的。

我记得那天我放学还走在路上，马路上有只狗狗很像我的Vivi。我还没来得及认真看一眼，它就被车撞倒，然后碾过去，血蜿蜒了好远。它躺在地上，脖子上还挂着上一年生日我亲手给它挂上的小铭牌。

我怀里接住的人，昨天晚上也是这样缩在我怀里。我摸到了一块濡湿的地方，带着铁锈的味道。张艺兴，你不要有事！你不要和Vivi一样死在我面前。你是我最爱的小狗。

“吴世勋！你愣着干嘛！送医院啊！”边伯贤冲着吴世勋大吼。

张艺兴仿佛失了所有的力气，开始慢慢往下滑，吴世勋却怎么也使不上力来搂住怀里的人。“不要不要！我什么都不要了，你别死！”老是带着笑意看张艺兴的男人此时怎么也笑不出来，一双眼睛哭得通红。

“送医院！快！”边伯贤顾不得那么多，和吴世勋两人合力把张艺兴抱进了自己停在附近的车上。

一路飞驰到金医生的面前，“快救他！”边伯贤声嘶力竭。

滴滴答答的血流了一路，触目惊心。两个浑身沾了血的男人坐在抢救室门口无言。

直到抢救室灯灭了，医生宣告张艺兴子弹已取出，需静养后。两个人才舒了口气。

“边伯贤，我还你一件东西吧。”吴世勋放松下来满脸的倦意，“你原来不是在意大利那边待过？我在那边有个小公司，给你了。”

“行啊，”边伯贤也不挑剔，“我收下。那我的马子你准备什么时候还给我？”

“你的马子？”吴世勋嗤笑一声，“艺兴是自由的。你问他愿不愿意跟你走？”

“切。”边伯贤翻个大大的白眼。

三个月后，正是春暖花开的好季节。

这三个月里发生的事情相当精彩。先是世纪婚礼林朴两家婚礼现场新郎消失不说，还发生了枪击案；接着就是丧子伤心过度的边老爷子举家移民国外，定居意大利，说是还开起了新公司；然后是吴家掌权人吴大公子让权给了才回国的小少爷吴世勋；最后吴世勋掌权第一天，迅速收购了边小少爷生前所有的公司，成功坐稳A城第一钻石王老五的宝座。

不过听说，吴小少爷家里藏了个小娇妻，热爱画画，吴小少爷经常下班时还要捎带两张ARCHES画纸回家。

这天吴世勋到家的时候，门口摆着双熟悉的帆布鞋，看样子张艺兴已经放学回家有一会了。推开二楼的门，清瘦的少年还在画画，画上不再是火红的凤凰花，而是一个人，笑起来有月牙似的眼睛。吴世勋站在张艺兴身后抿着嘴笑得眼睛弯成月牙，从巨大的落地窗看出去，柔弱的苗已经长高了很多。来年，是一株火红的凤凰花。

“你回来了？”张艺兴不用回头都知道后面站了个正在偷笑的人。

“嗯。”

我被船夫扔进了他的鱼缸，一开始我挣扎过，后来我竟爱上了鱼缸里小小的空间。现在我心甘情愿待在鱼缸里，因为我爱上了狠心的渔夫。

可是船夫爱我吗？我想他爱的。

因为有我，他解决了和他斗智斗勇多年的哥哥。

因为有我，他解决了想扩张势力分一杯羹的商业伙伴。

因为有我，他不再是一个人。

这场没有硝烟的战争里，

我是同谋，绝对是同谋。

end.


End file.
